The Jacuzzi
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Tristan shows Rory why he is called the king of Chilton.
1. The Jacuzzi

**Title**: The Jacuzzi

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan have some fun in the Jacuzzi

**Timeline:** This takes place after Dean confesses his love for Rory and Rory wasn't able to say it back. Dean hasn't come to Chilton yet and Tristan didn't see Rory confessing her love for Dean.

**Note:** I used the character Henry from the show the one that Lane liked but he is completely different in this story. He goes to Chilton and is best friends with Tristan. Just wanted to give people a visual of him.

This one-shot took me 4 days to write. I wrote it all in one sitting and then for days kept reading and re-reading it and adding things trying to make it the best I could. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Also...I NEED A BETA! If someone would like to become my beta I would really appreciate it!**

**ONE-SHOT!**

I promised everyone a one-shot that involved water so here you have it. I hope it does not disappoint.

I hope you enjoy this!

Without further ado…

* * *

**The Jacuzzi**

"I still can't believe you talked me into coming," Rory groaned as the intensity of the music hit her full force, her eyes scrunching together watching in shock as sweaty bodies rubbed and grinded together, a display that could easily be categorized as publicly having sex.

Turning her head to the right, her eyes widened as a girl she didn't recognize climbed off a guy's lap that she recognized as Duncan. She caressed his thigh with a mischievous smile and he licked his lips in hunger leading him to a more secluded room down the hall. Rory shifted her weight crossing her arms in front of her, her cheeks turning a tinge of red, suddenly embarrassed by the implication.

She could never do something like that.

Be so seductive

"You know you could have said no," Lane answered, only half-paying attention as she leaned up on her tiptoes fully energized about her first Chilton party. "Clearly I had no idea what I was missing," she laughed, rubbing her hands together watching people drink and make out acting very wild. "This is definitely more my scene," she excitedly stated. "My mom's idea of a party is chanting followed by a quiet meal afterwards talking about boys and how they are the devil incarnated."

"Well I wouldn't say boys are the devil incarnated but at parties like these they come pretty close." Rory said honestly watching some guy break a glass vase and then smile before walking away.

Lane wiggled her eyebrows, smiling. "Exactly"

Rory laughed at her overly enthused friend. "Yeah and when people get drunk enough they start groping and puking out into the bushes outside."

Lane gasped. "Cool." Rory smiled. "It's just like being at a real concert, with you know, without the groupies, screaming fans and smashed instruments everywhere."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." No matter how uncomfortable she was about coming to a Chilton Party, she took comfort in the fact that it was not all in vain and she was making Lane happy.

Standing in the main entrance, she still couldn't comprehend how she was here. One minute she and Lane were in her room talking about music and the fact that Mrs. Kim whacked some boy over the head with a painting causing minimum physical, but she was sure maximum emotional damage, and still had to buy the painting because of damages, and the next… Lane finds a flier in her backpack inviting people to come to the party of the year.

Rory scoffed.

Ever party was the party of the year

She didn't even remember Louise giving her a flier to begin with, which was why she was so surprised when Lane whipped it out overly excited and begging her to go. Louise was smart so she figured she had slipped it into her backpack when she wasn't looking.

She was going to have to thank Louise later, she thought sarcastically

"I'm so glad you made it Rory." Rory half-smiled at the sight of Louise approaching in nothing but her strapless white bikini and with what looked like a martini with an olive in her hand. "Who's your friend?" She asked gesturing Lane's way with head while taking a sip of her drink.

"This is Lane, Rory half-shouted over the blaring of the music. "Your fliers said bring a friend right?"

"Right," Louise seductively drawled out, knowing that they had no idea what they were getting into. Louise smiled. "You guy's brought bathing suits… right?" Rory nodded, bringing the bag on her shoulder around showing her that she indeed did.

Louise smirked smiling at the fact. She couldn't help but feel smug about the knowledge that she had that Rory was so clueless about. She was going to need her bathing suit…if Tristan had anything to say about it. "Okay well get a drink…mingle," she said, starting to walk away. "I got a date with destiny."

Rory laughed as Louise winked and walked away disappearing into the sea of people.

"Date with whom?" Lane asked, turning her way, her eyes scrunching up in confusion.

"Just a random guy Louise thinks is hot," Rory said shaking her head. "That's all," Rory smiled. "Don't worry about its just typical Louise."

Lane nodded accepting her answer too engrossed in the scene before her to really care.

Rory smiled at the awe ness her friend was experiencing. She only wished she shared the same enthusiasm

Pushing their way through the sweaty bodies Rory couldn't help but feel silly about the outfit she wanted to wear tonight when what she was wearing now was still considered overly dressed. She wore a blue top with a low v-neck, nothing too low just enough to still seem modest and a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves nicely.

However, next to Lane who was wearing a black halter top and dark denim skirt she almost felt like a prude. Her first choice was to wear blue jeans with a black sweater and a blue hoodie to go over it. As soon as Lane saw what she was planning on wearing she immediately took action going as far as telling Lorelai what she was planning on wearing and both of them banding together making sure she wore nothing from her closet.

She sighed

Her own mother was against her. She couldn't believe how into it her mother got. It was just one big blur as Lane and Lorelai went through her mother's closet taking everything out from shirts to pants, colors of red and blue flying past her head in a blur, trying everything and anything on until she looked acceptable for a Chilton party.

Her mother of course, unlike some parents, said she was so proud of the fact that her baby was going to a Chilton party where people had sex, drank, and did who knows what.

_Figures_

Rory and Lane pushed there way down the hall heading to what appeared the kitchen.

"Heads up." some guy yelled. Rory watched a body slide down the wood-floored hall from where it appeared was the kitchen covered in soap and some oily substance making his skin shine. His shirt was off as he stood up, marking with a pencil where his head stopped against the wall.

"Beat that!" He yelled, cheering excitedly to another guy that she didn't recognize as he stripped down to almost nothing oiling himself up with the same substance.

"This is complete insanity," Rory and Lane turned, watching as an upset Paris pushed her way through the group of people that were groping each other. "I can't believe that civilized people act this way. I mean it is as if we still live back in caveman times and the leaders of this country and all their hard work meant nothing. Their work is completely being thrown out the window." Paris ranted gesturing with her hand.

Lane turned her head to Rory, slightly frightened by the slightly overly wound girl as Paris crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her foot rhythmically in a huff.

Rory couldn't help but smile at this.

Lane raised her eyebrows whispering in Rory's ear. "Paris?" Lane asked.

"How did you guess?" Rory asked with amusement dancing around in her eyes, as they both shared a laugh.

The truth was even though Lane didn't go to Chilton she could name almost ever person Rory introduced her to by the detailed stories she told to not only Lane but Dean and Luke as well.

"Who's your friend?" Paris motioned with her head as she looked her over and Rory new she was trying to form an opinion about her. Was she an airhead or was she worth her time?

"Paris I would like you to meet my best friend Lane." Rory introduced happily.

Lane waved giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," Paris muttered turning away. Lane and Rory shared a look shrugging their shoulders. "God I hate coming to these parties."

"Then why are you here?" Rory asked confused, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because…My mother says I don't spend enough time with my classmates. I think it's a ridiculous idea to try and spend time with people when they are either to drunk or to horny to care." She sighed. "So like I said I hate coming to these parties."

Rory had to agree.

Chilton wasn't exactly Stars Hollow High that was why sometimes people got on her nerves so much that when she came home she couldn't help but vent to everyone around her. She tried very hard to keep her home and school life separate not wanting the hell that she experienced in Chilton to affect her in Star's Hollow but some days she just couldn't help herself.

Whether it was Paris…

Louise…

Or even…

"Would you look at that," Paris asked exasperated, the slight rant now turning into a rant of anger at the impossible sight before her.

"God, nothing like this ever happens at parties in Star Hollow." Lane smiled excitedly rubbing her hands together, her eyes widening. Rory raised her eyes at Lane smiling, putting her hands on her hips looking her over curiously. Lane looked at Rory feeling as if she had been caught. "Not that I would know." Lane admitted softly bringing her head guiltily. Rory laughed rolling her eyes. You had to love her.

"I just saw them outside at the gazebo two minutes ago and now they decided to move it indoors. You would think people would have the decency to get a room." Paris continued whining in disgust

"What are you going on about Paris?" Rory followed Paris gaze and her eyes suddenly widened catching sight of the blond hair blue-eyed bane of her existence and his permanent sex accessory.

There against the wall, Summer's hands were held tightly over her head as Tristan smirked sucking and licking at Summer's lips and on ever occasion Summer would smile and gasp as she turned her head to the side letting Tristan suck on her neck.

"I still can't believe I let my mother talk me into coming here." Paris said slumping her shoulders, as she kept ranting wincing ever time Summer would gasp and moan in pleasure.

Rory didn't know why this was affecting her so much. She was standing there like an idiot just watching with curiosity and amazement. She felt her cheeks flush as she watched Tristan's hand travel down Summer's lean body, finally stopping at her core pressing his thumb against the thick jean material, slightly smiling when she moaned. She watched as Summer bit her bottom lip, her body moving to the beat of the music.

She suddenly felt her core becoming slightly damp when Summer was pulled up from the ground, her long legs now around Tristan's strong waist, his hips circling her core, moving in time with hers. Rory unconsciously shifted her legs together trying to ease out the ache that was forming.

"God it's like they are having sex," Paris gestured with her hand, complaining in disgust, wincing at the obscene gesture.

"I'm guessing that's Tristan." Lane looked at Rory and then back at the couple at hand knowing without a doubt it was indeed him. Lane remembered Rory mentioning he was blond however, she could barely tell because it was so dark only a soft lamp giving some light. She also remembered that he was a so-called "player" and at the sudden interest in Rory's expression, she knew she was right.

Rory didn't answer her friend…

She was just watching…

She didn't know what she was feeling…

Disgust?

Amazement?

Jealousy?

Jealous of what she had to ask herself

She watched as Tristan changed their positions holding tightly on her ass so now he was the one against the wall while Summer was in front of him, digging her fingers into his shoulders, grabbing his shirt and shoulders finding anything to keep her steady.

Rory looked around shifting her weight from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling awkward watching them. She tried her hardest to keep her gaze on the floor. It was wrong to stand there and look.

She sighed; about to tell Lane that she thought they should leave when she felt a warm sensation go down her spine. Rory lifted her blue eyes and her stomach tightened seeing his eyes on her. She gasped as Tristan's black heated eyes lifted upwards catching hers in an intense gaze.

"Rory is he…" Lane started, but trailed off watching in curiosity.

Tristan felt Rory watching him.

He couldn't explain it when it happened but something came over him whenever he was near Rory. His stomach would turn and his heart would beat a little faster and no matter where he was or what he was doing, he just had pay attention to his body and he knew she was watching him. Tristan smirked dangerously as he went to suck on Summer's neck, placing his hands flat on her hips all the while keeping his cold but lustful eyes on hers.

He watched Rory bite her lip and it took everything in him not to push Summer away so he could take her in his arms and suck that plump red lip in between his teeth.

He wanted to taste her

He wanted to claim her

He imagined she tasted like sweet supple strawberries and whipped cream…his favorite…and he was suddenly very hungry.

Rory inhaled quickly as he stared at her, his blue piercing eyes connecting with hers. Rory felt helpless under the intense gaze of his eyes and wanted more then anything to close her own, or turn away but found it hopeless. Her heated body was telling her to turn away but it was as if his intense glare was keeping her in place, a tingling feeling running down her spine as he smirked in triumph.

It was almost as if his stare was mocking her. As if knowing, she couldn't turn away. Having a little fun with her he winked, smirking as he watched her turn beet red. He watched her avert her eyes away shyly before bringing it back to his. He chuckled deep in his throat before breaking the connection and looked away, going back to his task at hand.

Paris and Lane noticed their intense staring contest and looked on with interest at the seductive display before them. They shared a curious look. "What was that about?" Paris asked curiously, raising her eyebrows as she put her hands in her pocket glaring from Tristan to Rory several times before settling on Rory.

Rory took a second to reel her mind back in. She shrugged innocently. "I don't know," she played off, nervously smiling. "You know Tristan…always looking for a way to mess with my head."

Paris narrowed her eyes not thoroughly convinced there wasn't something deeper going on but decided to let it go. With another gasp echoing through the room, Paris closed her eyes giving up. "That's it! I am leaving and I don't care that its not even 11:00," Paris announced when Summer gasped. "If I have to stay here any longer I am seriously going to throw up." With that, Paris turned to leave in huff pushing her way through the crowd.

Lane smacked her lips, shifting her weight back and forth from her heels to her toes. "She seemed…pleasant" Lane said as politely as she could.

Rory laughed. "It's okay if you didn't like her. Paris can be very intense and she just takes some getting used to." She patted her shoulder. "She's really not that bad."

"I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Lane admitted, laughing at the thought.

Rory tried not to smile, feeling bad if she did, but she couldn't help it. She smiled at the thought as well and they both broke out into laughter.

Without knowing it, a pair of eyes was watching the two girls from across the room. He watched as the third one turned and left and then the other two who he assumed was Rory and her friend talk in deep conversation.

With his arms crossed in front of him, a smile played on his lips.

He had his orders

He needed to get Rory's friend out of the way so Rory was by herself. He glanced across the room, and with Summer in his arms, Tristan looked up and caught the sight of his good friend that he trusted, nodding his head giving him the clear so he could make his move.

Tristan watched his friend walk across the room and prayed this plan worked. He was seriously running out of ideas.

He had asked out Rory Gilmore numerous times and ever time he was shot down cold.

She always had an excuse whether she was busy or she had a boyfriend or just flat out refused to go out with him, insulting him in various ways, but tonight he made sure that nothing got in his way.

He cursed

It cost him 200 hundred bucks, a hundred to Louise for putting the flier in Rory's bag in the first place, and a hundred to Henry for giving up his Friday night to baby-sit Rory's friend. Tristan was not expecting Rory to bring a friend but when the object of his desire entered he cursed, she wasn't alone. He had to pull Henry away from two blondes that he had seduced and were willing to have sex with him. As soon as Louise found out Henry got paid, she demanded payment as well, or she was going to tell Rory everything.

Bitch…

He sighed. Nevertheless, it was worth it.

He was surprised she even showed up but now that she did… nothing was going to stop him.

_Nothing_

Lane laughed at something Rory said which instantly faded seeing a guy an Korean guy that seemed like he was about 5'11 approach. He had spiked brown-hair and wore a tight black t-shirt with dark baddy jeans, with a leather jacket giving him a bad boy look.

Lane looked up turning her attention away from Rory as a he approached with a permanent warm smile edged on his face that made her heart melt. "Hi," he lowly greeted, looking over Rory's friend. He smiled when she smiled nervously at him and giggled when he looked over her tight fit body.

For a hundred bucks, she didn't look half-bad. He would have done this free. However, he wasn't going to tell Tristan that. "My name is Henry Wan and I couldn't help but notice you from across the room," he continued, offering his hand.

Lane smiled widely, looking down from his face to his hand several times, her breath hitching in her throat. "Hi," she weakly greeted back, before finally shaking his hand in anticipation.

He scanned her luscious body. "I love your outfit." Rory scoffed, rolling her eyes at this guy's lame attempt. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

"Henry what do you think your doing?" Rory asked, looking him over curiously her eyes squinting dangerously at him. Henry Wan wasn't as notorious as Tristan in Chilton but he definitely had his reputation. She had seen him hang out with Tristan a couple of times and more than once she had seen a different girl on his arm almost ever other day.

"Well hello to you to Rory," Henry greeted nicely only half-paying attention making sure to keep his gaze on Lane. Rory gritted her teeth hating the way he was looking at Lane. She didn't trust Henry and she didn't like the fact that he was acting so nice. He was acting completely out of his nature. "Like I said I just wanted to know if this nice young lady would like to dance with me."

"We were actually planning on taking a dip in the pool," Rory quickly pointed out scowling, taking a hold of Lane's arm. "Isn't that right Lane?"

Lane quickly panicked. She didn't' go to Chilton so she didn't know the type of guys that went there. She looked at Rory and saw her studying her patiently. She should have trusted Rory's instincts but the fact that Henry seemed a bit more dangerous then most guys she was used to enticed her. Lane bit her lip knowing that Rory was going to hate her later for this. "Well… why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you out there later."

Rory groaned. "Lane," she drawled. "You can't leave me alone."

"I'm not," Lane said. "I promise I'll meet you in five, ten minutes tops."

Rory sighed seeing the excitement on Lane's face, and then scoffed seeing the amused expression on Henry's.

"Only if you're sure," Rory said, giving Henry another glace over. "I don't trust him."

"Five minutes tops." Lane yelled as she was being pulled through the sea of people.

Tristan smirked seeing Rory roll her eyes and smiled in triumph knowing that his plan was working. Tristan watched Rory sigh and walk away before Henry started leading Lane to a more secluded room but not before Henry glanced his way giving him a nod that Rory was indeed on her way to the pool.

He smirked

It was time to make his move

---

Rory had found a vacant bathroom upstairs and couldn't help but think that was bigger then her living room. She changed into her blue one-piece bathing suit, and made her way outside after she put her hair up into a tight fit ponytail, making sure to bring out a brush and towel with her.

Getting outside she gasped at the enormity of the land. She could fit her whole house on it. She had to admit it was bigger then her grandparents land…that was for sure.

Walking closer, she had ever intention of getting into the pool but it seemed like everyone in there was either making out or playing some sort of game. What did the guy say again? Dunk the drunk? She let out an exasperated sigh.

She was not going to put herself in that situation.

Seeing a dim light from the corner of her eye, she spotted the Jacuzzi and was surprised that no one was in it at the moment. She wasn't going to question it though because she really needed some relaxation time and decided that Lane would easily be able to see her from the back entrance.

She made her way over and placed her bag on a nearby black table with a white umbrella in the middle. The Jacuzzi was made with black marble and it looked simply breathtaking. Taking a breath, she looked down at the rapid bubbly water and smiled that the jets were on. She dipped her toe inside and relished the intense heat radiating from the water. She walked fully in, lowering herself to her neck, closing her eyes.

She sighed deeply in pleasure as the jets went to work massaging her lower back needing out the tension that has been growing since the day Dean confessed that he loved her and she wasn't able to say it back.

From that point on it seemed like everything had been getting on her nerves lately.

In addition, what exactly did come over her seeing Tristan earlier? She was used to seeing him with his many girls but…

No…

She was not going to do this to herself. She just needed to get Tristan out of her mind and focus on the pressure from the jet needing and pumping getting out ever kink in her body.

"Mary, Mary." A deep sultry voice said above her.

_No such luck_

Rory opened her tired hooded eyes finding Tristan DuGrey standing above her in a white tank with blue jean shorts and a pair of black flip-flops to match, just staring at her. His hair was going in every direction and she couldn't help but admit he looked good.

When he caught her wide eyes looking him over, he smirked dangerously. "Enjoying the view?"

Even though she would never say it the full moon was shining brightly tonight and his features really shown through as the moonlight reflected off the water and onto his face.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She told him sharply looking directly into his two crystal blue eyes, as calmly as possible but consciously hid under the water hating his intense glare. The blue from the water really made his blue almost black color eyes shine. The waves and ripples reflected off his eyes and made it look like they were moving swiftly like the ocean and she suddenly wanted to dive into them, making her breathing hitch in her throat a bit.

He chuckled softly. "Aren't you though?" He asked crossing his arms in front of him making his muscles bulge. She never really noticed how built he truly was. His tank really defined his arms.

"No." she simply pointed out. God where was Lane. She wished that Lane would just get out here already.

"Well then he definitely didn't do it right." He muttered his voice dangerously low. He looked at her with desire and even though her body was hidden, he could tell she was wearing a tight blue one-piece through the reflection of the water. He would have preferred a bikini but he could tell that it hugged her curves nicely. It also matched her personality to the key. The suit was definitely something Rory would wear.

"Please leave." She retorted fast feeling small under his stare. She was in absolute disbelief at the nerve of him.

"Now you don't want that Mary," he whispered dangerously, squatting down in front of her. Rory felt like she could scream. "No I don't think you want me to." He laughed, shaking his head, looking at her blushing features.

"Shouldn't you go find Summer or something?" She bit out fast, tilting her head to the side feeling as if she wanted to smack him. "I mean you two looked pretty chummy earlier from what I could tell."

"Enjoyed the show did you?" He smiled watching Rory roll her eyes but noticed her cheeks turning a tinge of red and he knew that he was making her uncomfortable. He sighed, turning his head to the side. "Summer is probably under some guy getting fucked as we speak, so you have nothing to worry about." He winked smugly turning back to her.

"What? Didn't get the job done yourself the first time?" she insulted smiling. "That's disappointing. Are you sure you're the real king of Chilton?"

"I didn't fuck her." He laughed at her sharp tongue. "And if you are questioning my reputation I'd be more than happy to show you myself how I became the king." He said seductively wiggling his eyebrows playfully but his voice was laced with seriousness and control making her tremble and she didn't think it was from the cold night air.

It made her swallow _hard_

She held her tongue.

Did he always have a response?

"Wouldn't Summer get jealous?" she asked looking him over warily

He shrugged. "Summer and I have an understanding." Tristan lowered himself down completely, slid off his sandals, and put his feet into the water knowing it would make her feel uncomfortable watching her shift away from him. "We make each other feel good but there aren't any strings attached." He watched Rory's eyes rise listening intently. "It's win win."

"Well I don't think its right and now, if you will excuse me, my friend Lane is supposed to be meeting me and I don't want to subject her to the likes of you," Rory said. "Now please leave."

Tristan laughed amused by her sudden firmness. "Oh, I don't think your friend will be coming out anytime soon." He teased standing up, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifted it off. Rory watched shocked.

What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" she asked suddenly becoming nervous, her chest heaving up and down watching him unbuckle his jeans.

"Well," he smiled seductively. Rory hated that smirk. She wished she could slap it off. "As we speak, your friend Lane is enjoying the lovely company of my buddy Henry, and by now I'm sure they are onto well"…he smiled…"you know." He said raising his eyebrows

Rory gasped. Her eyes widened, her nerves turning from anticipation to anger. "I knew Henry coming over was suspicious. What is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that? I don't appreciate you hurting my friends just to get to me!" She snapped, scowling at him. Tristan couldn't help but find her rant slightly sexy. Her nose curled up when she was angry.

"Relax," Tristan drawled. "Henry won't try anything with your friend."

"Oh and how do you know?" Rory asked in a huff crossing her arms in front of her. "How do you know he won't hurt her?" She narrowed her heated eyes at him, visibly upset that he could do something like that.

Her eyes widened a bit. That was why Louise told her she was going to need her suit. She was in on it.

"Because," he bit out hard. "I said if he tried anything I'd kill him." Tristan said seriously. His eyes darkened tremendously and she could tell that he was telling the truth.

Kill him?

She wondered how much influence he really did have over the people at Chilton. Her stomach tightened tremendously.

Her mother did say that you can always tell about someone from the eyes. They can put on a smile and act prim and proper but you can only truly find out what kind of person they were from there eyes.

And Tristan's eyes told her he wasn't someone who should be messed with.

She scoffed. "Why would you care what happens to her?"

He shrugged. "Because," he admitted. "She's important to you."

Rory inwardly smiled and then took a sharp intake of breath as she watched him discard the last of his clothes leaving him in his black boxers only.

So, he was a boxer's man…

Dean always wore briefs and she had to admit she liked boxer's better-

What was she saying?

She shouldn't care _what_ he was wearing but she had to admit his body was amazing.

He was tanned, had a tight eight-pack abs and she since she had only seen him in his Chilton Uniform she would have never guess he looked this…God like.

"What do you think your doing?" She nervously asked as she watched him lower himself into the Jacuzzi with a sigh.

He laughed letting the warmth of the water encompass him. "I thought that was obvious Mary."

The Jacuzzi was a fair size but not big enough for Rory. He lowered himself in completely, dunked his head under the water, and she watched the water droplets fall down his chiseled face dripping off his defined jaw.

Instantly his body turned a golden bronze and she was finding it hard to think. She also loved the fact that steam seemed like it was radiating off his body. The temperature outside was decent but combined with the heat of the water; steam visibly came off the water.

"I'm leaving," Rory said, using her small petite arms to push herself up and walked past him to get out of the Jacuzzi but before she knew it, she felt him grab her arm and twist her around so that he was now pressed up against her body, and her back was pressed up against one of the jets.

He looked down at her with a stern look, his face inches from hers. "Tristan…" she gritted out moving her body trying to get around him but she stopped sighing at the sudden pleasure she was experiencing. "What are you doing to me?" She regretfully asked shutting her heavy eyelids closed.

She felt like her body was going to explode. The vibration of the jet was hitting against her core, her breathing was shaky feeling his hot hard wet body up against hers, and she couldn't think when he stared at her as if he was staring right down into her soul.

He smirked seeing the pleasure on her face. "Like that do you?" He nodded, feeling pleased with himself when she let out an involuntary moan. "Do you want to know what I can't figure out Mary?" Tristan asked, bringing his hand up and pushing her loose strands of hair behind her cheek.

Rory swallowed. "What?"

"What a girl like you would be doing at a Party like this." He watched Rory close her eyes when he let out a deep breath, the warmth hitting her face. His breath smelled like alcohol and cherries.

A deadly combination

"I don't think that's any of your-," she stopped suddenly hearing someone cheer from the pool bringing her back to reality. She put her petite hands on his hard chest and pressed back with force but wasn't able to move him. "Tristan please…" she tried, "People will see." She cried, turning her head towards the voices.

He scoffed grabbing her chin making her look at him. "They are to drunk too even notice and even if they did notice I highly doubt they would even remember it in the morning." He pressed her body harder against the Jacuzzi wall rubbing himself against her and chuckles hearing her breathing increase immensely. His eyes became playful suddenly as she turned her head to the side. "I'm not scaring you…am I?" He teased, his voice was low, husky, and the scent that was Tristan was really playing with her hormones.

Rory swallowed hard at the scent of his cologne and tried getting her composure together. "No." She countered, trying to keep her voice strong. Tristan laughed breathily making her stomach flip. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he slid it down to under her chin lifting it up to meet his eyes. "You should be." He whispered, his hot breath hitting against her flushed face.

He licked his lips, caressing her lips with his thumb and she parted them for him. He smiled, slipping his thumb inside and she sucked on it hesitantly, closing her eyes as the taste filled her body consciously thinking she never tasted anything this good before. Taking his thumb out he lowered his head down his smirk never fading. Rory held her breath when his lips were just centimeters away from hers. He kept his hooded black eyes connected with hers before his lips crashed down onto hers in a bruising kiss making her body tingle from her head to her core moaning at the sudden contact.

Ever thought and doubt…

Everything in her that told her that this was wrong flew out the window…

She could not think…

Could not breathe…

Her mind felt numb and all that she could feel was her body responding to him. She didn't understand this. She didn't understand this feeling. It was never like this with Dean. He had never made her feel these intense feelings and she wondered if maybe that was why she couldn't say she loved him.

Maybe she didn't love him.

Before she could stop him, his tongue darted fast into her mouth and he groaned tasting her for the first time. "Mmmmm," he groaned. "You taste exactly like I thought you would." He told her huskily her taste taking over him. "Strawberries and whipped cream." He said tasting her again.

He felt his cock twitch hearing her moan at his words.

He then placed big hands under the water and clamped it on her slim waist pressing his hands into her, caressing her smooth silky skin, bringing it forward against his cock. He caressed his hands on the lower part of her back and brought her as close as possible and kissed her deep until he had to pull away for much needed air.

"Fuck Mary." Tristan groaned deeply a growl escaping, pressing his forehead against hers making sure to breathe. The steam of the Jacuzzi was starting to fill his lungs and felt his body shake all over. "I have wanted you like this…" he swallowed hard stuttering closing his eyes, "For the longest time…" He trailed off hearing her whimper and he lowered his mouth back down to hers capturing her bottom lip in between his

Sucking

Tasting

Making it red and plump…

Memorizing everything that was Rory Gilmore

Tristan brought his hand from her hip to her hair consciously pulling out her brown hair tie throwing it off to the side. "You can't help it can you." He lowered his hand down her neck and brought it onto her thin bathing suit strap where he began inching it down her luscious skin. "You want me as much as I want you." He growled deeply.

Rory closed her eyes trying to gain some composure. She had to stop this before she did something she was going to regret.

"No." She firmly stated, and cursed herself when her voice came out shaky. She cleared her throat. "No I don't."

Tristan stopped, leaning back and inwardly smiled when he heard her whimper at the loss of contact. He clenched his jaw. She was so stubborn. He had to admit, that was part of her appeal. With a grunt, he lowered his hand to her pussy making sure to slip his fingers under the thin layer of her suit, playing with her pussy hairs before pushing her hard back against the jet and making sure to rub her cilt with his long skilled thumb, making her grunt in pleasure.

Rory groaned deeply swallowing hard as she tilted her head. She grabbed for his defined shoulders and whimpered as the pressure of his thumb and the jet filled her. "Gah," she gasped.

"Fuck Mary you're so wet for me," he groaned, rubbing her pussy with his hand feeling the pre-cum forming. Biting his lower lip he thrusted two fingers inside of her and her body just jumped, holding on tighter to him. "It's so obvious that you want me and yet you still deny it to yourself." Rory closed her eyes and leaned her head down against his shoulder as her mind and body fought for control. "You're fucking killing me Mary." He emphasized his statement by thrusting his very awake member against her core hoping to break her.

Rory's eyes widened at how bad he wanted her. "Fucking killing me." He whispered again in her ear. He brought his lips down and kissed her smooth neck sucking at her pulse point marking her as his.

She was his

"Tristan please," He heard her whimper as she tilted her head to the side. "I can't… I can't… control myself but I… oh god…I don't want to be one of your conquests."

Tristan's body stilled and Rory felt it. She was afraid that she said something wrong…something that was going to make him mad. In a way, she was glad that she had a moment to breathe but her body was craving him so much.

"Is that what you think you are?" he asked her, pulling back to look at her, his voice dangerously low almost a growl. "A fucking conquest?"

"Tristan…" She began, losing her words

Rory slightly flinched when Tristan grabbed her hand and brought it down to his throbbing cock. She gasped, her heart skipping a beat, feeling how hard and big it was. She used to be so shy and skittish with Dean but Tristan brought something animalistic out of her.

It was like chemical.

"This is how bad I fucking want you." He groaned feeling her fingers apply pressure. He wasn't sure she even knew what she was doing it. "No one has ever made me feel like this before." He lowered his forehead to hers. "No one" he firmly admitted. "That was why I had to get you alone. Why I had to try and show you…we belong together."

Rory felt overwhelmed by his confession. Tristan brought his hand to her breast, encompassed it around his hand squeezing it slightly, and then teased her nipple through the fabric of the suit. He squeezed when her nipple responded becoming hard and plump. He swallowed wanting to taste it. His body was tingling. "Fuck I need you so bad."

Rory didn't know why… but she believed him. Whether it was the look in his eyes or the fact that his voice was laced with plead she believed him. If she really admitted it to herself, she really did need him as much as he needed her.

It was like something from deep within her that was craving him and she knew she'd go crazy if she ignored it.

Without another thought, Rory glanced into his lustful black eyes before crashing her eager lips onto his own putting her hands through his blond spiky hair, pulling him the closest she possibly could. His tongue darted back into her mouth eagerly and they dueled both trying to get control. Without breaking the kiss, Rory brought her hands to his boxers digging her hands inside and she heard him take a low breathy moan. She peeled it off, grabbed it bringing it from underneath the water, and tossed it out of the water landing on the ground with a loud thump.

Rory turned her attention back to him, grabbed his hard-erected penis, which made him shudder, and brought it over her pussy and rubbed it against herself making him gasp, his eyes widening knowing he wasn't going to make it. "Hurry Rory." He pleaded closing his eyes.

He said her name

He said Rory

He never said her name unless he was serious

That was her undoing.

Feeling his hands go to the straps of her bathing suit she put her hands on his and helped him push the damp material off her body, peeling it off as fast as she could exposing herself.

She wasn't scared

She wasn't skittish

She was horny as hell and knew Tristan was the only one who could ever make her feel this good.

Stepping out of it she threw the wet suit over with his boxers and in an instant she wrapped her legs around his waist, the water making her light as a feather, and with her hand guiding him he thrusted himself inside of her in one long thrust.

They stilled for a moment and then Tristan crashed his lips down to hers swallowing her screams as well as his own. Rory pulled away and bit his lip as he came out and thrusted himself back inside of her. "Faster Tristan… please." She whispered pleading.

The water splashed around them and Rory thanked god that the Jacuzzi jets was loud enough to swallow up their moans.

As he thrusted, their hands went everywhere. Rory's hands went onto his chest as she bent down to lick off the water on his warm smooth neck. Tristan's hands went to her neck where he proceeded to move away the damp strands and sucked before bringing his hands to her ass to push himself deeper inside getting a better angle.

"Do you see Rory?" He groaned whispering in her ear before biting her earlobe pulling it in between his teeth. "I fit inside of you so perfectly." He whispered huskily. "Fuck Rory you feel so good."

They both gasped

They both moaned

Both of them feeling the most intense pleasure they have ever experienced

He thrusted in…Gasp

Out…Moan

Harder

Faster

"How does that feel baby?" he demanded, grinding himself against her. Don't I make you feel good?"

Back

Forth

"Tristan…" she whimpered, his voice sending waves of pleasure through veins.

Tristan twisted his head and looked at her pleasured flushed face. "Look at me Rory."

Rory whimpered opening her eyes looking into his now fully black ones. "Tell me I make you feel good."

Rory could only keep whimpering as his thrusts slowed just gently rocking her keeping her in place against the wall with his hips. His voice was so full of emotion.

"Rory…"

"You make me feel good," she whispered fast putting her forehead against his. "God help me you make me feel so good." She said gripping his shoulders tighter.

Tristan smiled his heart racing a mile minute. He brought his head to the crook of her neck and closed his eyes as he began thrusting himself again, ever second a little faster and harder the water thrashing hard around them.

He didn't think he could hold on for much longer. Feeling himself about to come he brought his hands to either side of her and held on to the edge of the Jacuzzi forcing her to squeeze her legs tighter around him so she could keep her balance.

His arms were brushing the sides of her breasts as they bounced against him. "Fuck Rory I'm going to come." He groaned his knuckles turning white. "Hard"

"Tristan," she gasped when he brought his head down to suck on her nipples and then titled his head back when he felt the pressure above his cock and finally he came hard and fast spilling himself inside of her, his body jerking.

Feeling him explode inside of her it triggered her release, her walls clenching around him as she came, her arms going to his neck as she saw white.

He kept himself inside of her for a minute rocking her, trying to prolong the orgasm for as long as possible. Her whole body was spent and numb and it took a second for her spirit to come back to earth. She brought her face from his neck and looked at him realizing that he was staring at her with a serious look. Her stomach filled with warmth at the intense gaze he was giving her. "You're so fucking beautiful." He admitted softly making her blush before lowering his lips onto her for a tender kiss.

Easing himself out his legs grew weak so he lowered his body down into the water bringing her down with him. "I guess you're truly not a Mary anymore." He smirked

Rory laughed.

She had to agree.

Even though she has had sex before it was nothing compared to this. The first time was awkward but this time she finally found out why they called him the king of Chilton.

She thought she would regret this. Regret giving into her body instead of listening to her mind but didn't.

She felt Tristan kiss her on the forehead before pushing her back a bit and hoisted himself up, so he could get out. His ass came into view and Rory quickly averted her eyes down and blushed even more then before.

If that was even possible.

Tristan smiled and chuckled lightly at her shyness. "After everything you're blushing now." She shrugged her shoulders laughing at how absurd the thought was and allowed Tristan to take her hand and help her out of the water. "Here you go." He took the blue towel that was on the table, after he wrapped one around his waist and wrapped it around her body rubbing her arms to warm her up from the cool night air, bringing her close. Her heart sped up when his eyes went from playful to serious in a second flat, as he put his hands on her cheeks closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Be with me Rory." She sighed at the intensity of his voice. "Fuck Rory I have to be with you."

She groaned. "But," she sighed "What about your reputation?" she asked. "And Summer?" she quickly added.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation or Summer." He bit out frustrated. He felt her jump and he closed his eyes and took deep calming breath. "I just want you." He groaned seriously knowing that this was his last chance.

He didn't just want sex but something more…he has never felt like this before and he couldn't let this get away. "Take a chance on me Rory."

Rory bit her lip contemplating. Her body was telling her yes, that she'd be a fool to let him go… but her head. How could she be with Tristan DuGrey Chilton extraordinaire? Tristan sighed when Rory leaned in putting her hands on his chest as she brought her lips to him and kissed him before snuggling her face into his neck.

"I want to go slow." She whispered in his ear. Tristan chuckled. "I mean I know that we already…you know had-"

"Sex." He finished for her laughing.

"Yes that…" she smiled feeling silly. "But I mean if I'm going to be with you I need to be able to trust you." She leaned her head up and looked into his eyes. "So…let's take it slow."

Tristan felt a huge weight lift from his chest while he nodded. "Wait…what about bagboy?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't think I could ever be with any man after what we just did." She lowered her head chuckling before bringing her head back up. "I uh…I think you ruined me."

"And you me." He said seriously with a playful smirk leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away and put his arm around her waist leading her in the pool house so they could get cleaned up.

She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. "What?" Tristan asked furrowing his eyebrows at her sudden discomfort.

"Oh no…" She said looking around, bringing her hand to her forehead. " Lane!"

"What?" He asked watching her.

"I forgot about Lane."

Tristan chuckled bringing his head down while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is so funny?" She asked not finding what was so amusing.

"Look." Tristan pointed to two black shadow figures at a secluded part of the pool. Rory raised her eyes and looked at Tristan's amused face. "I guess you both are the same." She looked at him curiously. "Having a thing for bad boys and all…knew you couldn't resist."

Rory scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Every night." He answered seriously kissing her on the lips quickly.

Tristan snaked his arm around her waist pecking her on her head as the made their way to the pool house.

He glanced at her

_Taking it slow_

It was something new for Tristan but if it meant being with Rory, he was willing to give it a chance.

Rory knew that being with Tristan wasn't going to be easy but now she knew why girls wanted to be with him so much. Now he wanted her… so she wasn't going to let this go. If she were truly in love with Dean, she would have told him she loved him. Now after being with Tristan she knew that no other man could have ever make her feel that much pleasure.

And she was okay with that.

She felt Tristan bring her closer pecking her on her temple.

Yes…she was definitely okay with it.

* * *

There you have it! As always reviews make me want to write. I have yet another one-shot in mind so if you guys like my writing PLEASE be kind and make a review! Love it...Hate it...its up to you. 


	2. The Aftermath

**Title**: The Jacuzzi

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** It all began in the Jacuzzi

**Timeline:** This takes place after the party at Louise's.

**Note:** I want to thank everyone that offered to be my beta. You were brave to offer. I actually was going to list the names of people that offered and that sent me pm's but I deleted my mail without thinking and the when I thought about checking trash the next day it was all deleted so I'm sorry.

Thanks to… **bryblumer120, ****Adelphi**…those were the only people that offered to be my beta in my reviews so I was able to include them. I asked someone to beta for me though and I picked her because she was one of the firsts to ask me. The rest who pmed me thank you SOOOOO much. I love you all!

This unfortunately will be my last chapter. I came down with a cold and right after I posted the first chapter and I was bombarded with papers from school. It was hard to write this chapter with my cold and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but I have no energy but I wanted to get this out for everyone. I didn't want to leave everyone hanging because I love you all. Therefore, I apologize about this being my last chapter for this story

**ALSO-Lathan Lover asked me in a review if I took requests. I actually haven't thought about that but if people want me to write a certain story I am open for suggestions. I never thought I was that good of a writer that people would want to make requests. Im dont think im anywhere near Jmarit17 and Trorygirl but it warms my heart that people read my storys. It can give me ideas for another one-shot. So give me your suggestions and see if your story makes it!**

I hope you enjoy this!

Without further ado…

* * *

The Aftermath

Rory sighed heavily taking out her math book from her yellow backpack that was propped up on her knee and replaced it with her blue Chemistry book for next period. She rather found it ironic that the only class that she shared with Tristan was Chemistry because her body tingled every time they were together.

She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the party Friday night and she couldn't believe how her body depended on his touch. She felt like she was going to explode until she could smell his erotic essence, and feel his skilled hands caress her aching body again, making her tingle all over.

She still hadn't talked to Dean since the night he confessed his love for her and technically they were broken up but deep down she knew how wrong it was to be starting something knew with Tristan without explaining. She made a note in her head to talk to him later.

She sighed.

He was going to be crushed when he finds out about Tristan and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Shutting her locker, she flipped her bag over her shoulder and sighed, watching Louise strut down the hall with her books in hand with a seductive smile on her face. "Hey Rory!" She greeted looking her over as if she was looking for something and Rory watched her smirk, her eyes widening with approval. Rory shifted her weight under her glare giving her an annoyed confused look. "So how was he?" She asked. "Was he as good as everyone says he is?"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows, as she started walking down the hall as Louise followed. "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" She asked curiously glancing at her.

"Don't deny it, you are absolutely glowing I just can't believe that Tristan succeeded." Louise said shrugging her shoulder.

Rory's eyes widened.

How did she know?

"Louise I still-"

"Oh come off it Rory," Louise said interrupting her. "I know that at the party you and Tristan disappeared. Not only that but I still have a migraine from Summer going on and on about how Tristan dumped her at the party. Then this morning she goes to meet him by his locker for their usual make-out session and he is no where to be seen."

Louise observed as a smile crept onto Rory's lips confirming her suspicions. "And if I wasn't sure before…that smile on your face just confirms my suspicions." She smiled wickedly looking at her. Rory sighed annoyed at how well people could read her.

She wanted to deny it but her mother always told her she kept her emotions on her sleeve and besides that, she was never a good liar to begin with.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Alright fine." Rory relented letting out an exasperated sigh.

Louise's eyes widened, her smile growing. "I knew it. And it's about time because Tristan was seriously becoming like one of those puppy dogs with those big beautiful eyes that followed their owners around all day begging for a treat they couldn't have."

Rory smiled and then grabbed Louise's arm and stopped her. "Okay…yes I did have sex with Tristan but you got to promise me not to tell anyone. I mean I'm self conscious enough that people are watching me."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Relax only I know…well me and Henry Wan." Rory pouted. "But," she added quickly. "Everyone else at the party was probably to drunk to remember anything so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Rory nodded. "That's what Tristan said."

Louise tilted her head to the side. "Well Tristan was right."

They kept walking for a few seconds as they made there way towards their next class. "Louise give me your vow you won't say anything."

Louise rolled her eyes bringing her hand up. "Scouts Honor."

"Uh, oh Louise is being sworn to secrecy…what juicy scandal is going on this week." Rory and Louise watched as Paris and Madeline approached with there books in hand.

Rory looked at Louise nervously wondering what she was going to say. Louise shrugged. "No scandal I just made an oath to stay naughty for the rest of my life never faltering to the world of goodness and all around boring lifestyle.

Paris scoffed. "I have no doubts about that." She glanced at Rory. "So…what happened at the party when I left?"

Rory held her breath, her eyes widening but suddenly felt relieved hearing the school bell ring signifying they had only five minutes to get to class until the door closed. "Sorry Paris I need to get to the other side of school so I'll just talk to you later." She quickly said before turning to leave, leaving a very confused, and a very suspicious Paris behind.

Rory couldn't believe how lucky she was to have dodged that one. When she said she wanted to take things slow she meant it, she just wasn't ready for the rest of Chilton to know her business especially when she wasn't sure about her relationship with Tristan.

Turning the corner, she stopped mid-step spotting Duncan and a blond girl that she recognized from the party. Glancing from side to side people ignored the couple going at it in the middle of the hall. She wondered why no teacher has broken them apart yet. She let her gaze fall back on the couple and her cheeks instantly heated up as the girl smiled as Duncan pushed her up against the locker and put his hands under her shirt.

Knowing she shouldn't be, but couldn't stop, she watched them and her mind instantly went back to the night of the party.

Is that what she looked like when Tristan was making her feel pleasure throughout her body?

Her cheeks heated up and she suddenly felt embarrassed and self-conscious. She bit her lip as people glanced her way while they passed by her. She couldn't help but think…does everyone else know what she did? It was funny how things changed when you do the deed. You feel like people are watching and judging you when in reality it was most likely in your mind. She tried shaking her head from her thoughts but watching the girl knowing exactly what she was doing and the way she was pleasing Duncan she now couldn't help but think that she had no idea what she was doing and that she must have made a fool of herself with Tristan.

She couldn't understand what Tristan was doing with her. He could any girl he wanted but he wanted her and that was something she just couldn't wrap her mind around. She then noticed the blond girl was staring at her and she quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Turing around another corner that led to the courtyard she kept her head down picking up the pace knowing that she only had a minute to get to class when she instantly felt her arm being pulled and was brought inside a very large and very dark room, the only light provided was from above the mini alcove they were in and even that was dim. She could tell the room was big by the echo it made as the door slammed close. She let out a gasp when she felt someone grab her backpack and throw it off and before she knew it their hands were on her ass lifting her up against the cool wood of the door and she instantly wrapped her legs around their waist knowing exactly who it was.

She was surprised at first but had to admit that as soon as she felt there hand grab her arm she knew it was him. No one had hands like him.

"Tristan," she moaned when he pushed her hair away from her neck and started sucking on her pulse point. "What are you," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "What…someone could have seen?"

"Mmmm," he murmured deep in his throat making Rory shiver. "Miss me Mary?" Rory couldn't say anything, all she could do was nod her head in response, and he smirked blowing on the spot he was licking. "Because I sure as well missed you."

Tristan felt her bring her petite hands up and put them threw his spiky blond hair and then run them down his neck to his blue Chilton jacket pushing it off in one full swipe.

He swallowed hard.

He didn't know what came over him. He knew that she wanted to take things slow but seeing her walk down the hall and going a whole weekend without her touch, something animalistic came over him. He didn't care who was watching or where they were, he needed her.

He didn't intend to have sex with her but he knew he was losing the battle when she felt her hands go to his pants buckle.

Rory gasped.

Passion

Desire

This was what she was missing all weekend. She knew they had to stop but he just smelled so good.

"Tristan," She moaned again. She pushed against his shoulders and wiggled herself down his body. Tristan furrowed his eyes at her but watched as her hands undid the rest of his belt and took it out of the loops.

Tristan braced himself putting his hands on either side of her and just groaned tilting his head back, closing his eyes as she undid his belt.

This was wrong

He wanted her

He wanted her so bad but he didn't want her to regret it.

If that meant taking things slow then so be it.

He stopped her, grabbing her hands and then bringing them up to kiss her knuckles against his lips as he looked directly into her blue eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows at him titling her head to the side. "What's wrong?" She asked him not knowing why he stopped. "I know the first time I was nervous so I probably wasn't that great but I'm a fast learner and-"

Tristan cut her off quickly by bringing his hands to her cheeks and kissing her deeply. He smirked inside at her rambling. He loved it when she rambled. It meant she was nervous but more then anything it meant that she wasn't.

He pulled back and smiled seeing her eyes still closed. Her breathing sounds were slow but her chest was rapidly moving. She slowly opened her blue heated eyes and her stomach flipped seeing him smirking at her seductively obviously pleased with the power he had over her.

"Tristan I…" she began but he shushed by putting his long thumb over her now plump lips.

"Do you trust me Mary?" He asked seriously looking into her eyes.

Rory's answer hitched in her throat.

Did she trust him?

It was crazy to think that she would. Not a week ago, she hated his guts and after Friday, everything had changed.

She found herself wanting to talk to him and ask his opinion on different subjects. She generally wanted to have a deep meaningful conversation with him and not just have sex like they did at the party. So did she trust him?

She looked up at his serious eyes and she knew…she knew that he would never let anything happen to her. She didn't say anything. All she did was nod and instantly started to regret it when she saw the evil gleam in his eye.

He kissed her one more time before caressing his big hands down her sides as she watched his body lower trailing down her body. She watched him go on his knees and her eyes widened feelings his hands caress her legs kissing certain spots before stopping at her panties. "Tristan what…" she trailed off tilting her head back feeling his hand rub against her wet pussy. Tristan smirked feeling how damp she really was. Bringing his hands up he hooked two fingers inside her underwear strap, began gently easing it down her silkly skin, and smiled when she lifted her feet and let him discard it to the side.

Rory looked down, found his head disappear under her skirt, and jerked feeling his hot tongue go in between her folds. "Oh god." She moaned and she realized she said it aloud when she heard him growl feeling his hands tighten against her legs as he held on almost as if he was trying to control himself. His hand then went to her stomach and he pushed her weight went against the wall as he lifted her leg and brought it against his shoulder so he could have a better angle.

Tristan smiled against her pussy as he sucked and licked up her juices as it started pouring out. Her taste was intoxicating. Every part of her tasted like sweet supple strawberries and whipped cream first her lips and now her pussy

He had tasted her

He had claimed her

Now he was addicted

Rory felt Tristan bring the tip of his tongue to her cilt and licked it slightly before bringing his entire mouth onto it and she yelped.

"Shhh Mary, remember we're still in school." She cursed. How was it possible he was able to make her feel these intense feelings? She put her hands through his hair and squeezed bringing his head forward adding pressure as her jerked body.

She couldn't let go of the fact that with Dean it was slow and nice and the fact that it took to so long to go past first base. Then there was her mother. What would her mother think? Her mother wanted her to wait until she was in love and was married and Rory knew she wasn't in love but as she felt her stomach tightened and began to see white she knew she was in lust…very deep lust.

Tristan was in heaven as he licked and lapped up all of her juices making sure to lick his lips taking in over ounce of her. He took a deep breath and inhaled everything that was Rory Gilmore and it instantly brought him into a high. Tristan pulled back and stood up smiling at her pleased face. "That was…," she breathed out laughing breathily.

"You first time getting eaten out." He smiled stating the fact.

She nodded. "It seems like I'm experiencing all of my first times with you."

Tristan tilted his head in confusion. "What about bagboy? I thought he was your first."

She shook her head. "The way I felt when I'm with… it doesn't even compare. "

That did something to Tristan. Knowing that even though Dean had touched her first, he was the only one to bring her to full pleasure. He brought his head down while putting his hands on her hips and moved her back more kissing her on the lips letting her taste herself. She groaned feeling herself get horny again. Tristan thrusted his hips forward and she felt his very hard and very awake member.

She broke the kiss. "Seems like you have a little problem," She smirked, bringing her hand to his penis. Tristan jerked. "Gah, Rory what are you…" he trailed off, smiled finishing undoing his pants, and brought them down his legs. "Rory you don't know what you're doing."

Rory nodded. "Yes I do."

She stepped forward, pushed him back, and then turned him around until he was the one leaning against the door. Squeezing his balls slightly he let out a deep breath. Rory nerves were getting the better of her but hearing him sigh like that made her nerves start to fade. It gave a confidence that she was pleasuring him.

She just wanted him to feel an ounce of what he made her feel. Taking one more deep breath she pushed aside all of her doubts and took down his boxers letting his penis free watching as it grew as it pointed up. Without hesitation, she brought her hand to his penis and started to rub it up and down watching amazing as his veins popped and his skin moved against her hand. "Oh, my god Rory," he moaned. "You have no fucking idea what you do to me."

Feeling herself relax at his words, she slightly brought her thumb over the tip of his penis, and she felt his penis jerk as a bit of pre-cum escaped the hole. Remembering how he licked her she brought head down and licked it with her out tongue before bringing her mouth completely over it.

Tristan yelped pounding his fist against the door. "Fuck," he breathed out bringing his head down and watched her suck on his erected penis. He put his hand through her hair and couldn't help but squeeze it as he guided her head. "Yeah." He drawled out. He didn't want to scare her but he just couldn't keep his emotions in check.

He couldn't help a lot of things when he was with her. "Fuck Rory I'm going to come." He said exploding inside of her mouth. At first, it surprised her but began to swallow him and she had to admit he tasted good. She had read in her novels that the gag reflex was supposed to kick in. However, she didn't need to gag or feel grossed out.

All she could think was that his taste was filling her and she knew right then she could never get enough. Licking the last of him she wiped the corner of her lips, stood up, and looked at him as her cheeks flushed. His penis grew limp and he couldn't help but smile. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked trying to get his breathing under control. Rory looked down and smiled but felt him bring her close and kiss her deeply plundering his tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on his elbows to keep her steady.

Then bell rang breaking there kiss and they knew they had to get out of there before students started piling in. Tristan grabbed for his pants while she straightened herself up. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"The auditorium," He said while snapping his belt in place. They both turned there heads and heard student piling in from the back doors. He kissed her. "Meet me out at the courtyard after school."

Rory smiled feeling herself breathless. "But I have a bus-"

He kissed her again putting his forehead against her. "I'll give you a ride home just…please?"

Rory smiled feeling her stomach flip. "Okay."

Tristan smiled grabbing her hand and leading her out of the door leaving no evidence behind.

--

Rory couldn't concentrate in her classes for the rest of the day.

_Meet me in the courtyard after school_

Those words kept going through her mind making her body tingle with anticipation. She it was crazy that she saw him two hours ago and already she was dying to see him but she figured that was what it like being him.

She felt…_happy_

Making her way outside she intended to sit on the bench that was pushed against the wall that was surrounded by some pushes when her heart dropped at the sight before her. Dean was pacing in front of his car putting his hand through his hair every so often.

She took a deep intake of breath.

Dean? She whispered to herself.

She glanced around as the sea of students came out the hall of Chilton. This was not happening to her. She put her bag on the bench and started to make her way over hoping to get him out of here before Tristan coming out. She saw him glance at her as she approached.

She stopped in front of him looking down every so often as she shifted her weight. "Dean." She whispered bringing her eyes up to his. "What are you…I mean…what are you doing here."

"I uh…" he stopped feeling suddenly stupid. "I came here because I heard you trying to talk to me so I figured coming to your school was the best way I could see you without you running off."

"Oh."

"I mean you came to my house…"

"That wasn't me." Rory said quickly suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It was you…my sister recognized you from my pictures in my box."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What box?"

"The box of stuff I have of us…pictures," he started, rubbing his earlobe with his hand. "and letters and everything I have from you."

Rory's heart melted a bit at his confession.

He had a Rory box?

That did it.

She was a horrible person and she didn't deserve him. She wasn't that girl. She wasn't the girl that cheated. That was why she couldn't believe how Tristan wormed his way into her heart. She couldn't believe that after only one night with him…she was in love.

Searching her brain to come up a good explanation a tingly feeling ran down her spin. Her neck started to heat up and she knew he was watching her. She knew that he wanted her to know that he was watching her. Rory bit her lip and suddenly she felt a tingling feeling go through her body.

She bit her lip her eyes widening. "Oh no."

Dean looked her over. "What? What's wrong?"

"You have to go."

He scoffed. "What!"

"Please Dean you have to go I can't explain it right now but I promise I will later so right now you have to go.

Dean shook his head. "Rory I'm not leaving until you tell me what's-"Dean fell silent, his eyes widening and she saw his body grow stiff. "You need to go and leave us alone."

Rory didn't have to turn around to know who he was talking to.

She knew who he was talking to.

She felt him every time he was around and even though she was scared about what was about to happen she couldn't help but smile at her sixth sense. His presence always calmed her down.

Rory looked up at Dean's angered eyes and then felt two strong hands fall on her hips as he pulled her back against her chest and began sucking and licking on her neck.

"Can I help you with something?" Tristan asked looking up at Dean with serious dangerous eyes as he held Rory close.

Rory watched Dean's eyes fall on her and watched with her breath held him squeezing his knuckles. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Tristan smiled turning Rory around and grabbing her behind her head and crashing his lips down to hers. Rory felt her breath being taken away and she couldn't figure out how she could be angry with him for what he was doing but at the same time be so turned on. She felt him let go with a satisfied smirk and put his arm around her shoulder. "I think I'm kissing my girlfriend."

Dean's eyes widened. "Rory your with this guy." He asked pointing at him. Rory pushed out of Tristan's hold and turned around to glare at Tristan.

It took everything in him to hold his tongue but he knew that Rory didn't need any crap from him now.

"Tristan can you please give us a second." Rory asked with pleading eyes and Tristan laughed rubbing the back of his neck as he took a step forward and put his hands in his pockets staring at Dean seriously. "No way." He said shaking his head.

Rory sighed coming up to him and pushing him back slightly. "Tristan please I don't need this right now and I just need a couple of minutes to talk to Dean."

"Don't bother." Dean said walking back to his truck and opened it getting in.

Rory looked from Tristan to Dean and sighed in defeat running after Dean. Tristan gritted his teeth and turned to walk away not believing that she was going after Beanstalk.

"Dean…" Rory tried as he turned on the engine. "Please don't go. I just want you to give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what Rory?" He asked gripping the steering wheel hard. "Explain the fact that I told you I loved you…explain the fact the I come all the way out here to see you and to find the bane of your existence put his hands on you. Or how about explain the fact that you didn't push him away."

Rory bit her lip looking down her hands that was placed on the windowsill of the door trying to find the right words to say. "Dean I…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm sorry is not going to cut it. I just hope you know what you're doing." With that, Dean put his truck and drive and drove off as Rory watched him with tears in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around herself when she noticed people staring and whispering about what they just saw. Rory brought her head down and quickly started to jog off knowing she had to find Tristan. She headed to towards his locker hoping he would be somewhere near there when she felt someone pull on her arm and was instantly pulled into an empty classroom. She felt his hands go on her hips as his lips crashed down to her making her moan wanting forever to be touched by him.

He pulled back. 'Your mine." He ordered bring his hands underneath her shirt and caressed her exposed skin. "Do you hear me?"

Rory nodded. "I'm yours. Dean and I are over…I'm yours."

She knew that Tristan heard her but as he brought his hand under her shirt, she could still hear him whispering…

_Your mine. _

As they made love and brought each other to climax, she had to admit that she was his and he was hers.

And to think…

This all started in the Jacuzzi.

* * *

Again, this was not my best and I'm sitting here sneezing as I write so I am very sorry if the ending seemed rushed or its not as detailed as I usually write. I could have done so much more but with my schoolwork I wouldn't have time to come up with a whole story. This does not mean I'm done with one-shots. Again if you have a request then state it.

**Beta not included. Just wanted to get this up and get some rest**

Love you all,

Ashley


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

For anyone that is interested

I was sitting at my computer trying to come up with another Trory one-shot when someone reviewed me and told me that I should continue with "The Jacuzzi." The thought had never really occurred to me but I thought about it and I can honestly say that I have come up with a few ideas for the story.

Now its up too you. Some people like the story as it is but some people would like me to continue.

It's all about the reviews. If you would like me to continue with this story then leave me a review. If enough people want me to then I would be more than happy too.

If you would like for it to stay as is then let me know as well.

I will be making Tristan a bad boy and he will have to work a bit to gain Lorelai's trust but I if continued I intend on keeping the rating M. My ideas include some Dark Themes but overall a very hot Trory fic.

Hope to hear from you

Ashley


	4. Thursday Night Dinner?

**Title**: The Jacuzzi

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** It all began in the Jacuzzi

**Timeline:** This takes place after Dean confesses his love for Rory and Rory wasn't able to say it back. Dean hasn't come to Chilton yet and Tristan didn't see Rory confessing her love for Dean.

**Note: **As you have guessed I will be continuing on with this fic. I am so pleased with the amount of reviews that I received and have a good amount of ideas for this story.

Dialogue has been taken from the episode. **How Many Kropogs To Cape Cod?** It's a twist on when Logan came over to dinner. Instead of Logan it will revolve around Tristan and Rory.

It isn't my best but, and if you can believe this, I am sick once again. So the details aren't as great as they were in the first chapter. But I didn't want to leave you hanging so I did the best I could.

I hope you enjoy it and am anxious to hear what you guys think!

* * *

Thursday Night Dinner?

Rory smiled, her body tingling as she watched Tristan race down her street, the engine roaring and tires squeaking, the color red a blur as turned the corner sharply before he was completely out of sight.

She gently touched her red plump lips with the tips of her fingers before walking up her walkway, her mind still spinning from the past week's events.

Just a couple of weeks she was dating Dean, the man she thought she might potentially fall in love with and Tristan was still the bane of her existence. Now she was dating Tristan and Dean wanted nothing more to do with her.

She entered the kitchen making her way to her room, wanting to change and drop off her things before her and mother made their annual run to Luke's.

It was what she looked forward to most.

She would go to school just counting down the minutes before she got to come home and have a cup of her favorite coffee, venting about her day and the people that liked to make her life hell. It was a way to unwind and a way to get energized before an afternoon of doing homework and studying.

Then she realized that her stories weren't going to be as juicy anymore because the one person her stories were filled with, was now the one that was filling her.

However, she stopped in step as the smell of coffee filled her senses. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned and spotted a cup of Luke's coffee on the counter. Hesitantly, she picked up the cup and stared at it.

Why was their coffee here?

Not that she complaining because her body was craving a sip but that would mean Luke willingly gave her mother one without the usual backup she got from her.

Getting a decent amount usually involved Lorelai talking fast and flashing her smile at Luke, annoying and finally getting what she wanted in the process.

"That coffee is from Luke." Rory turned around and watched her mother enter with a serious but slightly amused expression edged on her face, her arms crossed in front of her as she tapped her foot.

"Why is Luke willingly giving me coffee?" Rory asked smiling as she sniffed it and watched the steam rise before taking a long sip, letting the warmth course down her throat and enviably making her whole body tingle.

With raised eyebrows Lorelai took a seat next to her daughter and crossed her legs. "Funny story." Lorelai began as she interlaced her fingers together in front of her, placing them on the table. "I was over at Luke's earlier being my annoying usual self," Rory smiled. "When who but Dean bursts in looking for me."

Rory closed her eyes and lowered her head in annoyance. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," her mother smiled. "Apparently he wanted to let me know and practically the entire town, that you two are currently broken up and was now with," she tapped her chin, "What was it he called him… a harden criminal?

Rory bit her lip, bowing her head. "He said that?"

"Oh, that was just the beginning." Her mother smiled. "He went on saying that I should watch you better and have more authority over you. He will never figure out how I let my sixteen year old daughter go out with someone like Tristan DuGrey." Lorelai looked Rory over. "You want to tell me what's going on? The last I heard you didn't like Bible Boy and now apparently he's groping you in front of the whole school."

"He wasn't groping me in front of anybody." Rory immediately defended, hating how Dean had a habit of stretching the truth.

"But you two are together now?" Lorelai stated more than asked. Rory sighed. "Okay I don't understand. What exactly happened at that party? You go there with a broken heart and now Dean tells me that you have moved on?"

"I know that this doesn't make any sense," she began quickly. "Everything happened so fast and I still don't know what it means." She took a breath. I mean one minute I hate him and the next he's this sweet and caring guy and…"

"Okay rant girl," Lorelai stopped her, putting her hand up. "I get the picture." She sighed. "This is the way it's going to go. First you are going to explain to me what happened. Starting with the five W's."

"The five W's?" Rory questioned.

"Yes." She brought her hand up and counted. "Who, what, where, why, and when and after you finished with that I want you to go and call him."

"Why do I need to call him?" She asked nervously, wringing her hands together in her lap impatiently.

"Because I knew his father in high school and if he is anything like his father than I want to meet this kid."

"God mom please don't scare him off." She begged

"I am not going to scare him off." She reassured. "However, if you are going to be riding around in his red Ferrari," she stopped at Rory's nervous eyes. "And I am assuming it was Tristan's car…"

Rory nodded.

"…Then I want to lay down some ground rules that goes along dating my daughter."

Rory sighed deeply but nodded agreeing with her mother's terms. "What do you want to know?"

Lorelai smiled. "Not everything," she began. "God knows I don't want the details but I trust you to tell me the important parts."

Rory nodded again, taking a deep breath as she began her story. She decided to start from the beginning explaining about the party and the events that occurred but smartly left out the sexual details. Details that she didn't even think she could handle talking about.

She described how she saw Tristan at the party and how they got to talking while Lane went to hang out with one of Tristan's friends. She told her how Tristan, by the end of the night, confessed his feelings for her and asked them to give them a chance. Then she went on talking about how Dean caught them kissing at the school parking lot and that there was _definitely_ no groping involved.

It wasn't a lie…

Technically

She just decided to leave out all of the sexual details for her and her mother's sake. She didn't think telling her mother that she was no longer a virgin would over very well.

"Uh huh." Her mother nodded, taking in what Rory just told her. "Get up were leaving."

Rory looked up nervously, watching as her mother grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?"

"To Luke's." She responded as she peeled her hair from underneath the pink jean jacket that she was putting on. "I need at least two more cups of coffee after everything you just told me."

Rory laughed. "What makes you think that Luke will give you anymore coffee?"

"Hun have you met me?" she smiled as she opened the door. "I have my ways."

Rory laughed again as she closed the door behind her, wondering how she was going to break to Tristan that he was going to meet the one and only… Lorelai Gilmore.

* * *

Rory held her breath pacing up and down the concrete; seconds going by slowly as the phone rang.

She stood outside Luke's Diner, leaving her mother to smile and flirt for more coffee. When that didn't work Lorelai settled for talking non-stop about this medical show that she accidentally watched last night that had doctors cutting up patients and all the blood that spilled out during the process before Luke finally gave in.

She had to love her mother.

"Mary." Rory's breath hitched in her throat at the sound of his deep husky voice, immediately breaking her out of her thoughts. "To what do I owe this welcomed pleasure?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she put her hand on her hip, smirking. "Don't you think Mary is a little inappropriate now considering how we…"

"…How we brought each other to the highest point of ecstasy." He finished for her making her blush crimson red. Tristan couldn't see her but he knew that she was blushing by the way her breathing quickened.

"Tristan-" she complained, looking over her shoulder as if everyone in her town knew what they were talking about."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "What is the purpose of this phone call?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Okay well, just let me get this out before you say anything."

"Oh-kay" he hesitantly answered.

"Okay," she licked her lips. "My mom sort of found out what happened between us at Louise's party because of Dean and now she wants to meet you."

_Silence._

"Tristan?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"What exactly did she find out?" His voice was steady and calm so she figured that was a good sign.

"Pretty much everything." She sighed laying a hand across her stomach. "Dean sort of cornered my mother and told her that we were together."

"Does she know that we-"

"No, no!" She quickly assured. "I sort of filled in the blanks for her but didn't tell her about that part. I don't think I could even if I wanted too."

"Ashamed Mary?"

"No," she whispered smiling. "It's just something so new and something so personal that I don't think I'm ready to share yet."

"Oh really?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, but not only that but I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face long enough to reenact all the details."

"I bet you do in your dreams." He heard her breathing quicken. "I know I still do."

She blushed deeper. "Tristan…"

"The way your legs were wrapped around mine," he licked his lips, his voice growing an octave deeper. "The way you squirmed and moaned my name right when…"

"Tristan stop." she demanded innocently. looking over her shoulder again.

"Don't be ashamed Mary. We are just two people that enjoyed each other."

"Oh is that all it was?" She teased.

"What," he drawled as he laughed. "You think you're just a conquest? Someone to come to when I have an itch that needs scratching."

She blushed. It was stupid when he said it. "I-I don't know?" She stammered but deep down knowing that wasn't the truth.

She had ever reason to be insecure because he was the King of Chilton…he had a girl almost ever week and never played by the rules.

But deep down she knew…

Even if she was having a hard time admitting it to herself

"Rory listen to me," he began slowly to make sure that she understood everything that he was about to say. "You are not now nor have you ever been just a conquest to me."

Rory scoffed. "What about the first time that I met you? You told me that I could have your notes and that you'd help me "Study" as if studying is what was really on your mind."

Tristan sighed exasperated. "Okay, well maybe in the beginning yes, but things are different now. I got a full of something so sweet and so pure that I don't think I could ever be with another girl and feel fully satisfied."

"Tristan-" she complained again and he laughed making her feel that deep in her core.

If he didn't stop with the compliments she was sure that everyone in Luke's would think that she either had just ran the mile or did the dirty deed out back by the way her face kept heating up.

"Rory its fine. You forget that parents absolutely love me."

He was cocky

But she knew that he had good reason to be. It was simply a fact that everyone loved him. Every girl at school wanted him and ever guy wanted to be him.

He was the type of guy where you could take home to your parents knowing he would be full of grace and charm. To the point where immediately they felt comfortable about letting their daughters go out with him but then have you screaming his name as you came hard, you're body shaking, not knowing where he began and you ended.

"Really now?" She asked teasingly.

"Rory you offend me," he teased, putting a hand over his heart. "I mean besides…have you met me?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "God, it's like you and my mom share the same brain."

He laughed again. "Then I'm sure we will get along fine."

Rory bit her lip again and silently prayed that he was right. "Okay well then I guess we should pick out a suitable…"

"See you tonight Mary…" Tristan interrupted fast before she heard the phone click. She looked at the screen and his name blinked telling her that he had ended the call.

"…Time" She furrowed her eyebrows and shut her phone. She was about to call him back when she thought about what he said. See you tonight? What did he mean by that?

Heading back inside she opened the door and noticed that her mother was sitting at their usual table arguing with someone on the phone as Luke looked on ushering her to hurry up. By the time she sat down Lorelai was throwing her phone in her purse with a grin on her face. "You will never guess who was on the phone." She exclaimed loudly as Rory took the seat across from her.

"Brad Pitt?" She answered.

She scoffed. "I wish." She shook her head. "My mother!" She said raising her arms for emphasis, as if not quite believing it herself.

"Um okay," Rory said shrugging her shoulders. "What's so unusual about grandmother calling?"

"Oh no its not the fact that she called but what she told me is what's got me so riled up."

"No I'm pretty sure it's just the coffee." Luke grunted as he came over with a pot in his hand after serving a table and took Lorelai's cup away.

Lorelai began to protest by stopped, debating on whether to fight this battle but relented. "I would put up more of fight if the news wasn't so juicy." She called out to Luke and he just waved his hand in dismal as he went behind the counter.

Rory sighed. "Well what did Grandma want?"

"Okay, well apparently we are now official invited to dinner tonight at their house and we have been told to arrive there at seven at the latest.

Rory shook her head. "It isn't Friday," Rory said confused.

"Oh well apparently," she paused. "And please try to contain yourself because this bit of information is definitely a kicker. Your grandmother has invited Tristan to come over for an emergency dinner."

Rory's eyes widened "No!"

Lorelai smiled wide, her eyes mimicking her daughters. "Yes"

"Oh no no no" Rory chanted, shaking her head at the news.

"Oh yes my dear." She laughed.

"How did she even find out? I mean I just told you not even an half an hour ago."

"Hey this is Emily Gilmore we are talking about. When there is a scandal she is always the first one to hear about it."

Rory sighed. "But I mean who told her?"

Lorelai shrugged. "According to her one of kids at your school who saw your little act at school told their parents about you and Bible Boy.

Rory's eyes widened. "Oh god. That is what he must have meant."

"Who?" Lorelai asked

"Tristan…he said that he will see me tonight. I didn't know what he meant but I guess now I do."

"Oh this will definitely be interesting and according to my watch…" she pulled back her sleeve and checked the time, "…It is 5:30 so we should stop by the house and get changed. I'm sure you want to freshen up for Bible Boy."

"Mom please." Rory blushed as she stood up and followed her out but not before she watched her mother run over to the counter and snatch the coffee when Luke's back was turned, running out of diner before a surprised Luke had time to get it back.

Yup…she really did have to love her mother

* * *

Rory and Lorelai had been standing outside the Gilmore mansion for the past ten minutes, her mother fully in awe at the type of car that Tristan drove.

"Wow, I mean just wow." Lorelai gaped as she stared at her dream car.

"Mom," Rory whined knowing full well that Tristan was already inside, her grandparents doing god knows what to him.

"I mean I knew he was rich, and I did see the car when he dropped you off but I mean look at it. I don't understand how a sixteen-year-old gets this type of car. Any normal boy gets a cheap Chevy that breaks down ever minute where you have to stop the car for a good 10 minutes to let the engine cool. Not a 2001 Red Ferrari with custom made rims.

"Mom," Rory began, smiling at the awe ness expression on her mom's face. "You're ranting."

She looked at Rory. "Hey you think you're the only one that gets to rant. You got that from me you know…"

Rory smiled and was about to retort back when the door swung open revealing an exasperated Emily waiting for them. "For heavens sake I knew I wasn't hearing voices. Why didn't you two ring the doorbell."

Lorelai looked at Rory smiling devilishly. "Oh you know us mom we are a bunch of rebels." Lorelai said.

Emily scoffed.

"Hey grandma." Rory greeted warmly as the maid came by and helped them with their jackets.

"Yes well, come in come in," Emily ushered, taking Rory by the shoulders as she pushed her into the sitting room. "Richard their here." Emily excitedly announced as she watched Rory approach Tristan with a smile.

Tristan's breath hitched in his throat. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. She wore a light blue dress that just stopped above her knees and her hair was pulled halfway up so he could see her beautiful blue crystal eyes.

He just wanted to throw her down on the couch and fuck her right then. If it wasn't for the audience he might just have done that.

"Oh, look at you two, you're just perfect." Emily announced proudly as she took her side by her husband. "Aren't they perfect, Richard?"

"Perfect." He agreed smiling at the young couple before them.

"Oh now I think we all know that the only perfect one in this room is me." Everyone turned as Lorelai entered the room, glancing at a grateful Rory for the interruption. "I mean Rory comes pretty close but…"

She smiled and paused as she observed Tristan standing and smiling elegantly beside Rory.

She didn't like it.

She remembered how his father used to ooze charm and grace and knew that it was only an act until no one was looking. "Ah, so you must be Tristan." Lorelai said extending her arm to him.

He just smiled politely and took her hand kissing the palm of it. "Yes ma'am."

"Uh huh. I knew you father back in high school. I must say that you remind me of him."

"Really now" he said with interest.

"Yes, he too was…"

"Rory," Emily cut in quickly giving Lorelai a warning glare, cutting her off. "Why don't you give Tristan the tore of the house. Dinner isn't quite ready yet and I'm sure you two don't want to participate in old boring chit-chat."

Tristan smiled. "Oh nothing you could ever say could ever be boring Emily."

She laughed as Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Ah, Tristan you are so very kind, such a charmer." She excitedly exclaimed. "But no you two go ahead. We will get to know you a little better at dinner but for now you two can run off."

Rory just smiled and Tristan nodded politely as they moved past them, Lorelai giving them a knowing look before they made their up the stairs, disappearing around the corner and out of their sight.

With hands in his pocket Tristan glanced behind him to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing Rory's arm making her gasp, pulling her into the nearest room.

Rory reacted by putting her petite hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she was roughly pushed in the bathroom and up against the sink. "God Mary I have been dreaming about his all day."

Tristan quickly grabbed her waist and holstered her onto the sink counter. He brought his hands to the middle of her back and pulled her into him as his lips claimed hers. "Tristan we can't do this here," She protested, pushing against his shoulders, but knowing it was futile as she gazed into his lust filled eyes.

"Mary I suggest that if you don't want me to have an accident at dinner," he laughed smiling. "That we take care of my little problem." He attacked her lips again as their tongues dueled, each fighting for dominance. Tristan reached under her dress, his hands caressing her smooth silky skin before it reached her center, his fingers pulling at her panties. "And I can see that I'm not the only one."

She was wet

She was really wet

She just couldn't help herself

He was right…

Just by looking at him she was turned on

Rory relented, moaning as she lifted her ass from the cold surface and allowed Tristan to pull her panties away leaving her to feel a cool rush of air before it turned hot as her juices increased. She was shaking violently, his touch making her feel like she was on fire. "Hurry we only have a few minutes."

He laughed. "Baby by the way I'm turned on, I don't think I'd last a minute."

Hearing his confession was the end for her

She aggressively pushed him back as she began to work on his belt. He spilt his legs and leaned his hands on either side of her, his hands gripping the counter as he watched her undo his pants button and zipper before pushing his pants down, his boxers following.

His cock raised up against his stomach and Rory quickly grabbed his cock into her hand, scooting closer and eased him into her throbbing slick opening as she wrapped her legs around his strong waist for support.

Rory had the instinct to yell as he thrusted so she put her hands into his hair and kissed him…

Hard 

Her fingers dug into his dinner jacket as her body was being rocked back and forth as he thrusted hard and deep…

In

Out

She threw her head back as he thrusted in so hard that the tip of his cock hit the hilt of her pussy and she had to squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lower lip.

Tristan couldn't resist. He took that lip and kissed her, making sure to linger and bite and nip at her lower lip between his teeth.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Rory groaned, biting into his neck so not to bring attention to themselves. They held onto each other. Their bodies slick, their clothes wrinkling around them but they didn't care.

They were caught up in the moment, concentrating on bringing each other to the end, both of them determined to bring each other harder than the other.

Tristan grunted with one final thrust, coming hard inside of her, pressing her body into his as his chest rose and fell violently, bringing his head to the crook of her neck.

Rory mimicked his actions and placed her head in the crook of his neck as well. She closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. She felt him kiss her neck, then her cheek, before nudging her head up and kissed her lips, smiling into the kiss.

He pulled her away and caressed her hair as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she heard him whisper _mine._

With one final kiss she jumped off the counter and grabbed her panties and pulled it on. She spotted his boxers and while he straightened his jacket she pushed it out of sight.

She smiled to herself when he looked around for his boxers, scratching his head. "Rory have you seen my," but he stopped catching her smile. "Rory," he began, backing her up against the wall. "Did you hide my boxers?"

His bottom half was still free so she could feel his limp cock rubbing against her stomach. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

He smiled and looked at her mischievously. He reached for the hem of her dress and brought it up. She watched his movements and gasped as his hand was at her center, pushing at her already erected cilt. "Tristan…"

"Tell me where they are Rory," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.

"Gah, Tristan please…"

He smiled and rubbed a little harder before removing his hand and taking a step back making her furrow her eyebrows.

"You don't get to come until I get my boxers back."

Rory sighed deeply; crossing her arms angrily in front of her and was about to protest when they heard a knock at the door. "I know you two are in there," Lorelai said. "I heard your voices."

Rory's eyes widened in fear and looked at Tristan exasperated, as he didn't even flinch. He just stood, laughing as Rory hurriedly moved past him and threw him his boxers motioning for him to put them on. "Tristan…" She complained and he laughed again as he put them on. "How can you be so calm."

He smirked at her as she watched him get fully dressed and awaited his nod before opening the door, coming face to face with a stern Lorelai.

"Hey mom," Rory huffed smiling, trying to look innocent and not like Tristan just made her come…twice.

"I can't believe this… in your grandparents house? Rory they are right downstairs you know."

"Mom we didn't…" Rory began but was cut off with the same hand that cut her off earlier when she ranted.

"Young lady if that is a lie that is about to come out of your mouth then you better just save it. I have used all the excuses before for your sake you just better get downstairs," she simply said as she leaned against the door, crossing her arms in front of her. "Emily has been going crazy looking for you two."

Rory weakly smiled and glanced at Tristan before moving past her mother. Tristan followed and offered a weak smile to Lorelai as well, which she just fake smiled back at him.

They made there way downstairs and Rory kept thinking about the disappointed look on her mother's face. But as she glanced at Tristan and felt his hand brush up against hers she suddenly realized that nothing could take away this feeling.

Her body was still tingling from his touch and all she could think of was kissing Tristan again, wanting desperately for him to be back inside her.

She couldn't help but think… What was happening to her?

And did she like the changes that were occurring?

One thing was for sure…

She has had her taste of Tristan DuGrey and she knew that she could never get enough.

If this was wrong…she didn't want to be right.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Again reviews is what really is going to drive this fic. Sorry for the lack of details but I will try to make it up to you in the coming chapters! 


	5. The Summer Storm

**Title**: The Jacuzzi

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan have some fun in the Jacuzzi

**Timeline:** This takes place after Dean confesses his love for Rory and Rory wasn't able to say it back. Dean hasn't come to Chilton yet and Tristan didn't see Rory confessing her love for Dean.

* * *

The Summer Storm

Rory Gilmore made her way through the halls of Chilton Academy; a smile plastered on her face, blushing a crimson red at the reason why there was only fifteen minutes left until the bell rang, indicating the beginning of the day.

She had just spent the last twenty minutes in Tristan's Ferrari, doing things that she was sure would give her grandmother a heart attack.

His hand on her chest…

Her hand caressing his mid thigh, teasing him as she inched upwards but not quite touching his desired place.

When he had first picked her up from Star's Hollow to drive them to school, he could do nothing but stare at her as he drove, making her blush and panic at the same time. She had to remind him more than once to keep his eyes on the road. Instead, he kept his blue piercing gaze on her, his lips curved into a permanent smirk as he raced down the streets, swerving in and out of lanes with ease, laughing dangerously as he whispered dirty nothings into her ear.

She felt slightly panicked but had to admit she was calmer than she had expected to be under the circumstances. He literally had her life in the palm of his hand and she had never felt safer.

But she wasn't going to let him know that.

She had ever intention of punishing him for acting so recklessly on the roads. So when he parked the car and leaned in for a kiss she refused, smiling at him as his jaw dropped that she would pull away.

Served him right.

It was her way of teaching him a lesson.

But in a blur, she watched as Tristan locked the door preventing her from getting out and drove away from the parking lot and parked on the curve of the street, away from the prying eyes. He put up the black cover of his Red Convertible and in an instant attacked her lips, making ever thought she had vanish.

She smiled and lowered her head biting at her bottom lip.

She didn't understand what was happening to her. She prided herself on having a strong resolve. She prided herself on thinking things out and making lists, looking at ever situation at ever angle.

So when Tristan could break down her barriers with just one touch it made her worry. How could one person have that much influence on her? How could one person turn her brain to mush and have her wanting nothing more than to have his hands on ever inch of her body, making her feel like she was cherished and worshipped and that she was the only girl in the world.

Happiness 

She was _Happy_

It was a feeling so unfamiliar to her, so foreign, that she almost didn't recognize it. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy at home. She absolutely loved her life and at one point thought she could have been in love with Dean.

However, what she felt for Tristan was something much stronger, much more powerful then anything she could have ever imagined feeling.

She was happy…and vowed not to let anyone or anything take this feeling away.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she made her way to her locker and while taking out books she needed for the day, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her and hear tiny whispers floating through the air around her.

Furrowing her eyebrows she looked over her shoulder and noticed that students stood in pacts by their lockers, whispering and staring like she wasn't even there.

The guys smiled at her, some looking her over her body, making her feel more than a little uncomfortable and girls glared, looking as if they were about ready to attack at any moment.

She didn't get it.

Was there something on her face?

"And the rumors begin." Rory turned her head at Paris's voice watching as she, Louise, and Madeline approached, each of them taking a spot next to her.

"What rumors?" Rory asked curiously to no one in particular as she took her Math book out of her locker. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

"Oh come on." Paris exclaimed, clutching her bag strap against her body. "Did you really think you could go out with Tristan DuGrey, the King of Chilton and not get gawked at and talked about as if you were a piece of meat?"

"Yeah," Madeline chimed in, "You are a legend." Rory furrowed her eyebrows giving her a questioning look. "Well I mean Tristan has had his conquests but from what I hear you are officially his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend and Tristan DuGrey have never been uttered in the same sentence before." Louise added.

"Um okay." What was Rory supposed to say? All this attention wasn't something she was used to. She always liked the fact that she could go through the day unnoticed, just getting her work done, blending in with the students, letting people like Tristan, Henry Wan, and Summer take the spotlight.

"What I like to know is how Louise was able to keep her big yap shut for this long?" Paris asked, glancing at Louise who immediately looked hurt at her insinuation. "I mean I already know that she was the first to know but how she kept it a secret all this time I will never understand."

"Wait a minute." Rory said before Louise could protest. "How did the whole school find out about me and Tristan in the first place?"

"So you're not denying it?" Paris questioned, raising her eyebrows at her. "Wow… then I guess Tristan must have done something right for a change because everyone knows how much you hate him."

"I don't hate him." She immediately protested.

Paris scoffed. "Yeah, and that's why you two have bickered like an old married couple everyday for the past year."

"Sexual Tension." Louise smiled seductively, biting her pen as she leaned up against the lockers. "I like it."

"No sexual tension." Rory replied exasperated, but knew on some level there was some truth to it. She knew there was a thin line between love and hate. She had actually read once that when you loathe someone it could easily be mistaken with love. She knew she wasn't in love but it was definitely getting to that point. "But that still doesn't answer my question." She continued. "How did the whole school find out before first period?"

"Summer." Louise simply replied, shrugging her shoulders as if it was obvious.

"Yeah." Madeline smiled. "After Tristan left her for you she had made it her life's mission to let the whole school know."

"Wait how did Summer find out?"

"Well apparently she saw what happened between you, Tristan, and your _ex_-boyfriend."

Rory sighed. "So she's the one that blabbed."

"It would appear so." Paris replied. "But it wasn't like everyone didn't see your little display in the courtyard. Summer is just the one that filled in the details."

It all made sense now.

Summer must have been the one that opened her mouth and told her parents as if it was some school gossip that was being spread. Then like rumors are spread, her parents talked to her grandmother and as they say… it was all down hill from there.

"Anyway we should get to class." Paris suggested, as she checked her watch and started to make her way down the hall.

Louise gave Rory one more knowing smile as she followed with Madeline right on their tail.

Rory checked the main clock and noted that there was indeed only a few minutes left before the bell rang and she was considered late. She quickly put the rest of her things in her locker and sighed when she noticed that her English Book was missing.

She blushed.

She must have been distracted and left it in Tristan's car when she was in it earlier.

She quickly glanced at the clock again and groaned. She zipped up her bag with haste and quickly made her way outside hoping that Tristan was still at his car.

She knew that he liked to lag behind a bit and smoke a cigarette before he graciously made his presence known fifteen minutes after class had already started.

It wasn't like she was happy about that. She needed to make it her mission to break him of that awful habit…_both habits_.

With the sun shining brightly on her delicate skin, Rory spotted his car easily smiling that he was the only one that had the license plate with the display #1 on it. She made her way over and furrowed her eyebrows seeing that his passenger door was opened. She could barely make it out but there was two figures sitting in the back of his car.

It couldn't be…

He wouldn't…

He simply wouldn't…

Not trusting what she was seeing she slowly inched closer and closed her eyes tightly, before opening them up again and analyzed the scene before her.

Tristan was in the back seat, pushed up against the leather material with Summer straddling his waist as she stuck her tongue down his throat. Her hands were on his face as she caressed his cheek, his fingers digging into her hips as she wiggled on his lap.

Her throat closed up…

Her stomach twisted up in knots…

And beside herself… she felt the tear ducts starting to open… tears threatening to fall.

Summer's eyes slowly lifted up and met hers, smirking with triumph dancing in her eyes, before looking back down and pressing her bottom against Tristan's middle and she gasped when she heard him moan.

She didn't know what to do

She felt like her feet were a part of the ground, not allowing her to move. It reminded her of a car crash. Something so horrible but you couldn't help but look on as you drove past.

Hearing Summer moan Tristan's name was the end for her. She quickly turned to leave wanting her presence to go unknown by Tristan but involuntary hiccuped as a tear ran down her cheek.

Tristan quickly turned around and cursed seeing Rory…

_His_ Rory crying…

Without a second thought he glanced at Summer and pushed her off, making her yelp in protest as he made his way out of the car and began his chase as she ran from him.

"Rory!" He called after her but she didn't stop.

She couldn't stop.

Her legs weren't letting her.

She needed to run and protect herself from the hurt and pain that Tristan single handily bestowed upon her.

Rory was a fast runner but he was faster. Running track and being the captain of the basketball team had its advantages. He watched her approach the Chilton entrance and grab the handle of the door but he grabbed her arm, whipping her around fast, making her look at him.

He faltered a bit seeing the look of pure anger and sadness mixed into her eyes. He could see all the mixed emotions dancing in her blue orbs. He could tell she didn't know whether to yell or cry.

"Let go of me Tristan!" She demanded fast as she tried to pull her arm free from him grip.

"Rory it's not what you think." He pleadingly told her, tightening his grip as he felt her slipping away.

"Not what I think?" She exasperatedly scoffed. "Can you honestly look at him and give me a good reason why Summer had her tongue down your throat." Her voice was loud and firm and the pain shined through as the continued. "Is there a good reason why you were moaning while you held on to her for dear life."

"Moaning?" He yelled, not believing what she was excusing him of "Rory I was trying to get her off me."

She scoffed.

"Look," He began, taking a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions steady. "I was getting ready to come inside to find you when Summer fucking attacked me. She pushed me up against the car and…"

"How did you two get into your backseat?" she interrupted fast.

He titled his head to the side. "I fucking fell over when she pushed me…" He said angrily raising his arm for emphasis… "and before I had a chance to pull myself up she straddled me and just started kissing me. What you saw was me pushing her to get off." He told her with conviction.

She scoffed again, bringing her gaze to the ground. "You don't have to make up stories Tristan." She said gritting her teeth. She couldn't look into his eyes. She wouldn't… "You got your conquest and screwed me…twice. So just stop lying."

He rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "It's the truth," he yelled. "And you know that weren't a conquest. Otherwise I would have fucked you once and not have bothered with you again."

He watched her eyes flared up to his and she struggled again but he pulled her closer. Rory bit her bottom as their eyes met and she contemplated whether to believe him or not.

He could literally see her mind working and knew he couldn't give her time to think. Otherwise, she was going to crawl into her shell and would be nearly impossible to get her back out.

"Come with me." He whispered as he desperately lowered his hand from her arm to her hand, rubbing her fingers with the pad of his thumb.

"What?" She asked, her forehead crinkling.

"Come with me" He repeated, praying that she listen to him.

How for one minute did she think he would ever cheat on her? After everything that they have shared did she honestly think that he would go off and fuck another girl? The look in her eyes told him yes…but he knew what was on the inside.

She was scared and insecure just like he was and he would do anything to reassure her.

He began pulling her but she stopped. "Tristan," she panicked. "We have school." She exclaimed as she glanced back at the building.

"Fuck school." He cursed.

She rolled her eyes. "I just can't-"

"You're already late for first period so what's the point now." He watched her sigh as if she was contemplating his words. "Rory please?" He asked pleadingly, his eyes full of emotion. "Just- just come with me."

Rory sighed again, feeling her resolve leaving her. She had never once skipped school before but the look in his eyes was making her melt. She cursed not being able to control herself. She had just caught him with another girl, yet with one look, she felt like she would do anything he asked of her.

"Tristan I can't just leave. I don't have a good excuse."

He smiled sarcastically. "Oh, I think our relationship qualifies as a good enough reason don't you?"

She felt herself being dragged to his car where a proud Summer was fixing up her makeup. She watched her pucker her lips and wipe the smudge that forms from kissing another person.

She suddenly felt very sick.

"Get out of the car Summer." Tristan ordered as his grip on Rory's hand tightened.

He reached for Rory's bag and she slipped it off her shoulders and watched him toss it in the back with a thump.

Summer simply shut her mirror and put it in her purse before raising herself up on her knees. She glanced at Tristan with a smile and then glared at Rory. "Did you like the show Rory?"

"Now Summer!" He demanded sternly and Rory could see his patience waning thin. She had never really seen Tristan lose his cool before but if Summer didn't listen she knew it was just a matter of time.

"Oh come Tristan baby." Summer cooed as she placed a hand on his chest and played with a button that was on his blue jacket. "You know that you don't want me to leave."

Tristan gritted his teeth.

She smiled again and licked her lips. "Why don't you leave the Virgin Mary while we go and have some fun huh?"

That did it.

He grabbed her purse and threw it out his car, her valuable contents spilling onto the concrete. Summer looked on shocked and then cursed as Tristan grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her out not caring about the spectacle he was making in front of everyone.

He then motioned for Rory to sit in his front seat and when she sat, he forcefully put on her seatbelt. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She exclaimed.

"Just making sure you're not going to run out." He said, before he hopped over his door and revved up the engine.

"You are going to regret this Tristan DuGrey!" Summer yelled over the roar of the engine. Rory watched Summer stomp her foot on the ground like a child as Tristan shifted the gear into drive, stepping on the gas pedal hard, the car swerving and the tires squealing as they peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a shocked Summer behind in the dust.

* * *

As his car slowed down she realized that he was taking her to one of the many lakes that resided in the Hartford area. She was fully in awe by the view.

She had been to Hartford plenty of times before, visiting her grandparents and attending the many functions that she was dragged to but she had never had a chance to really experience Hartford like the locals did.

As the wind danced in her long chocolate brown hair she couldn't help but compare the lake to the local neighborhoods. It was big and wide, the water stretching out for miles, the sun shining brightly, kissing the water making it sparkle like diamond.

She glanced at Tristan as he put the car into park; his gaze fixed on the breathtaking view before him. "I started coming here a few months back." He calmly told her. She watched him close his eyes as he inhaled deeply, the smell of the lake instantly calming him.

She simply looked at him. She didn't know what else to do. She knew she should be in a furious rage and demand some answers but he suddenly looked so peaceful. As he spoke, his words were soft and gentle and somehow the anger that she held was slowly melting away.

He glanced at her and her breath hitched in her throat. The glare of the water reflected off his blue piercing eyes and she felt like she could jump in and swim in them forever. His eyes made her feel like he was touching her soul and she watched him smile at her sadly as he took her left hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. "My parents used to fight all the time." He continued as he traced her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "Usually they aren't home," he admitted sadly. "But when they are it's always the same story."

He closed his eyes and Rory could tell he was having a hard time. She squeezed his hand encouragingly and smiled.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before he continued. "My mom constantly bickering," he sighed. "Saying that my father spends to much time at the office. My dad cursing at my mother saying that she shops way to much and spends too much money," he laughed. "Even though my family has more money then we can spend in this lifetime and the next."

"How did you find this place?" She asked

He shrugged. "One night I just couldn't take it anymore. The problem with a big house is that no matter where you are sound always travels and I could hear my parents arguing from all the way across the house. I just had to get out of there so I called up Henry and he came by to picked me up."

"Why didn't you just get into your own car?"

He laughed. "You know for someone as smart as you…" he trailed off as she gave him a warning look. He laughed. "I knew that if I took my car they would hear the engine and catch me. Henry's car has a quiet engine."

"Ah," Rory smiled. "Silently by deadly." She said reciting the famous saying.

He nodded. "Yeah." he agreed. "Anyway…we just drove around aimlessly for awhile until we came upon this place. Henry parked the car and we just sat here for hours. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore just seemed to calm me down so whenever I need to go someplace to be alone," he pointed to the lake. "I come here."

She nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is," he agreed but when she looked at him she blushed seeing that he was staring at her.

Then his smile was gone as he opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Why do you think I would ever cheat on you?" He asked sadly. Rory sighed, pulling her hand away from his grasp, crossing her arms in front of her. "I mean have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Well, what I saw wasn't exactly showing you being faithful."

"I already told you what happened." He sighed. "Really Rory. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he repeated more sternly.

Rory just scoffed as she pulled the handle of his door and stepped out. She walked down to the shore, crossing her arms in front of her as she closed her eyes, the wind surrounding her and she wished the it could just lift her away…taking her away from all her worries and troubles.

"Rory." Tristan whispered as he came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she surprised him by turning and wrapping her arms around his waist, burrowing her head into his chest.

Tristan immediately responded and held her. He put his chin on top of her head and wished he didn't have to ever let her go. "Baby," he whispered pushing her back. "Why don't you trust me?"

He could see tears welling up in her eyes again and he softly brushed them away with his thumbs as he cupped her face.

"I do trust you Tristan," she admitted softly, bringing her hands against his chest. "I just…"

He searched her face. "Just what?"

How was she going to explain herself?

All she could hear was Louise's words in her head… _Girlfriend and Tristan DuGrey have never been uttered in the same sentence before._

She sighed. "I just…I saw you with Summer and ever fear that I have just came crashing down on me at once." She began. "And I know the way Summer is and what she's capable of doing and in a way I believe you but…I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Its not that I'm afraid but more of…" she paused looking for the right words. "Tristan you are the King of Chilton. You have had more flavors of the weeks then all the reality shows like _Flavor of Love_, _I Love New York_, and _Rock of Love_ combined."

Tristan just looked at her then smiled and then that smile grew into a chuckle and before she knew it she could feel his chest vibrating against her as he laughed deeply. "Are you actually comparing me to Reality Television."

She smiled slightly. "It sounds stupid when you say it."

"Rory," he began as his chuckles subsided. "First of all, nothing you could ever say is stupid." Rory smiled. "And second of all… you could never compare to the other girls."

"You say that and I hear it but…"

He kissed her.

He smashed his lips to hers, cutting off anything from her train of thought. She couldn't help but think that he tasted like cinnamon with a hint of Tobacco.

She knew smoking was a nasty habit that he was going to have to break but she couldn't deny that he tasted good.

It scared her

He was slowly becoming her new addiction.

He slowly pulled back and looked at her and smirked at her expression. "All I want Rory is you. I don't think I could be with another girl again if I tried."

She blushed. "Really?"

"I can officially say it would be chemically impossible for any other girl to turn me on the way you do."

She could tell that he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes. It was more than just wanting to believe him. She knew how she worked and if she thought he was lying she wouldn't accept it so easily. She was that way with Dean. She never accepted something because she wanted too. She always needed hard facts.

She simply nodded and smiled as he hugged her again resting his hands on her thighs. As she hugged him however, her eyes widened feeling his obvious erection pressing up against her stomach. She pulled back and looked at him and he smiled. "Told you I get turned on every time I'm near you."

She blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip. "Don't blush Mary. There is no need to be ashamed with how our bodies react to each other."

She blushed deeper and she could see that he wasn't ashamed at all. He was almost proud of the way his body reacted towards her. She in this moment felt powerful that she was able to turn him on like this. She had to admit that she was turned on as well but was scared to admit it because they were right in a middle of an argument.

No sane person gets turned on when they were fighting but knew that all he had to do was touch her and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Um," she smiled sheepishly. "Do you want me to…" She trailed off and he looked at her surprised, a smirk forming as what she was suggesting registered. "Mary," he laughed. "Are you offering to give me a blow-job."

She lowered her gaze smiling sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed wishing the ground would just open up and eat her whole. Tristan put his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Do you know how fucking hot that is?"

She glanced to the side with a smile and he laughed again as he hugged her. She squeezed him, shutting her eyes tightly and she could feel him sigh as he drew circles on her back, almost as if it calmed him being able to touch her, knowing that she was real. "Next time." He told her as he drew back. "As for the rest of today what do you say we go back to my house and watch a couple of movies."

She curiously looked at him. "What about your parents? Wouldn't you get in trouble."

"Nah," he said as he started pulling her towards his car wrapping his arm around her rest as she molded herself against his side. "My parents are in Paris," he lowered his head and scratched it. "Or is it Rome this week?"

She laughed.

He looked cute confused.

"Anyway, it's just me and the staff." He told her. He opened the door for her and slid in and watched him graciously jump over his door and into his seat.

"Doesn't it ever get lonely?"

Rory couldn't imagine ever being without her mother. Even her father came and visited once and while. She just couldn't imagine the kind of parents that would only see him a few days a month.

"It's been a lot less lonely with you by my side." She smiled again and buckled her seatbelt as he peeled out onto an empty road. "What do you say you, me, Henry, and your friend Lane go do something tomorrow."

Rory eyes lit up as she laughed. "Lane hasn't been able to stop talking about Henry for the past week. I swear she talks more about him then she does her music."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Lane is really into music. Ask her anything about any band and she would pretty much know all their songs as well as the individual history of each member.

"Okay, that sounds potentially scary." He chuckled as they were coming upon a red light. He stared at Rory and smiled wickedly at her.

"What?" Rory asked at his sudden dark expression.

Before she knew it Tristan crashed his lips to hers as he slammed on the gas pedal. Her eyes widened in shock and tried to pull away but he just brought his free hand up and held her to him. She gripped the door, her knuckles turning white as she heard the engine roaring louder and louder as the car picked up speed.

Her hair was flying in a ton of different directions and her heart was thumping in her chest so fast she felt like it was going explode. She felt his tongue against her lips demanding entrance and she opened her mouth and heard him moan as their tongues dueled. Her heart flipped at the taste of him.

This was definitely giving her a bigger rush then coffee ever did. Then before she knew the brakes were slammed, the car falling forward at the red light as it stopped just before the white line.

He kissed her hard one more time before easing back and smirked. Rory put her hand against her swallowing the lump that formed.

She couldn't say anything because her heart was in her throat. That was officially the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced, aside from Tristan making her come.

Tristan watched as she tried to speak but couldn't. The light turned green and he laughed, tossing his head back as he eased onto the gas pedal again leaving everyone behind him in the dust.

Yes Tristan was definitely dangerous…

He was definitely addicting…

And she was _definitely_ in trouble…

* * *

Tell me what you think!! 


	6. Bumpers

**Title**: The Jacuzzi

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan have some fun in the Jacuzzi

**Timeline:** This takes place after Dean confesses his love for Rory and Rory wasn't able to say it back. Dean hasn't come to Chilton yet and Tristan didn't see Rory confessing her love for Dean.

**Note: **What surprised me the most after I finished writing is that when I began I had so much trouble. I would write a couple of sentences and would erase them. I didn't know where I was going with this fic and it ended up being one of my longer chapters. All I had to do was re-read your reviews and it gave me that extra drive. Thank you everyone!

**Beta Notice: **I am truly sorry but I forgot who offered to be my beta. I got some e-mails and I deleted them by accident. Again I want to say that this chapter is beta free so please look over all the errors. If people can offer again that would be great.

* * *

Bumpers

Rory sat on the front steps of her porch, a twinge of guilt forming in the pit of her stomach after the long in-depth conversation she just had finished with her mother.

It started off as any Saturday morning. She had woken up with butterflies in her stomach knowing that she was going to be able to spend the day with Tristan. He had called her on her cell the night before and told her he would be by with Henry at noon.

She couldn't wait. She quickly took her usual shower and got dressed.

She blushed.

She wore her normal blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely but the top was not something from her closet.

She hugged herself and smiled.

She wore a tight black tank top that showed cleavage but not enough so there wasn't anything left for the imagination. She had received it from Louise for her last birthday that seemed to melt into her curves but she had always been too chicken to wear it out in public.

She had thought about wearing it once or twice for Dean but the thought of looking so exposed in front of him frightened her. She guessed it was metaphor for how she felt. Being exposed physically made her feel like she was being exposed emotionally as well.

She could never handle that with Dean…

But with Tristan…

Tristan 

He had been a major part of her conversation with her mother this morning and was the reason why she felt so guilty.

After she had gotten dressed and made her way to the kitchen Lorelai was waiting for her, sitting at the head of the table with her hands crossed in front of her, looking as if she was about to scold a little child. Rory nearly faltered seeing the serious look on her face.

She knew she was in trouble.

Lorelai explained how Headmaster Charleston called this morning wishing Rory his condolences and asked if there was anything he could do. He said that he hated when a student of his was out sick, especially a student as bright as Rory.

That did it.

Right then she felt like the worst student/daughter ever.

She had taken a seat and they had gone into great detail on how she skipped school and the reasoning behind it. She had tried to put Tristan in the best light she could by explaining the situation with detail and for the most part her mother understood. She had even made a comment about her child never skipping school and finally doing something that was outside of her comfort zone. However, if she ever tried to pull a stunt like that again, there were going to be consequences.

She thought after their conversation that her Saturday was most likely ruined and was just waiting for her mother to forbid her to go out. But Lorelai just made a few comments about her top and then said something about her and Ryan Dolly back in high school when she wore tops like that and then told her she was going to Sookie's and for her not be home too late.

She shuttered.

What her mother did back in high school was definitely an image she could live without.

Rory checked her wristwatch and sighed seeing that it was 11:45. She stood up and started to pace, excited about the day to come. She walked down her walkway to look for his car that she knew would get all of Star Hollow's talking, when she heard rustling by some bushes.

Furrowing her eyebrows she got up and walked around but faltered in her step watching as Dean came up from behind and stood in front of her.

"Dean." She looked around absently, her eyes widening in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step forward. "He's got you skipping school now Rory?"

She was taken aback. "Have you been listening in on my conversations?" She asked not fully understanding how he knew she skipped school. "How long have you been here?"

"Relax Rory." Dean reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand and then took a step back, causing him to fall forward. "What I can't even touch you now?" He asked hurt, shrugging his shoulders angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's just that I'm a little surprised that you're here. How did you know I skipped school?"

He sighed. "I wanted to talk to you. I came by your house and your backdoor was opened. I was going to make my presence known but it just seemed really tense between you and your mom."

"Then why didn't you just leave?" She asked glaring at him.

Who did he think he was?

They weren't even dating anymore and he had no right to listen on her private conversations.

"Because I overheard what you and your mom were talking about. I can't believe this guy forced you to skip."

"He's didn't force me to skip." She said with conviction. "I willingly went with him."

"Oh right." He scoffed. "The same girl that views school as her number one priority. The same girl that wouldn't skip one day with me while we were going out because she was afraid of getting behind on her school work."

"Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to skip school but the fact that she didn't want skip school with you?" Rory and Dean both turned around at his voice, his body leaning against a tree, his arm crossed in front of him, eyes narrowed dangerously at Dean.

When he had first driven up, it was evident that Rory had been talking with bag boy and when he saw her soft features flare up into an angry expression he knew it wasn't a friendly conversation.

Rory's smile grew seeing Tristan and her body seemed to immediately relax. Just seeing him standing there made her feel calm.

She didn't even hear the car pull up. She looked over Tristan's shoulder curiously and noticed that Henry sat in the front seat watching the scene with interest and surprisingly Lane was already in the car, sitting in the back seat, her attention also at the scene at hand.

Lane?

How did they did find out where she lived without her? She figured Lane must have given Henry her address the day at Louise's party. She smiled inwardly. She must have really liked the guy.

Rory gazed back at Tristan and watched as he approached. He looked like he was a snake and Dean was his prey. She then realized what he was wearing. He wore a black jean jacket over a tight wife beater that showed off his toned tanned stomach, along with loose fitted blue jeans that seemed to hang loosely around his hips and a pair of black boots to match.

That made her stomach flip.

In all the time that she had known him she had never seen him dress like this before. He usually played the part of rich kid to the key. Polo shirts and tight fitted jeans were his weapons of choice. Other then that, he was in his Chilton uniform.

The only other time she ever saw him in normal clothing was at the Louise's party and she knew how that ended up. She couldn't help but feel turned on.

Dean laughed as Tristan approached. "As I live and breathe." Dean teased, raising his arms out. "Nice look." He said glaring over Tristan's outfit.

Tristan laughed. "You really want to talk bag boy. Why don't you go back to your little mini-market and sell some groceries to the nice old ladies who pinch your cheeks and tell you that your such a nice boy." He taunted his voice sounding like a little child. He looked at Rory and raised his hand to her. "Rory let's go."

Rory didn't say anything as she reached for his hand but felt her right arm being pulled backwards. Rory whipped her head around. "Dean let go." Rory protested as his hand gripped her arm tightly.

"I wasn't done talking too you Rory." Dean said looking into her wide blue eyes.

"Hey!" Tristan called out, his voice growing an octave lower. "It doesn't look like Rory wants to talk to you so I suggest you let her go before things turn ugly."

Dean laughed. "Rory?" he questioned. "Whatever happened to Mary." Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh the stories you used to tell about..." He paused looking over Tristan. "Dristan" he drawled out.

Rory felt her stomach drop when in a second flat, Dean's grip on her was gone and watched as Tristan pushed Dean hard against the tree, his right arm pressing tightly against his neck, keeping him in place.

Dean simply laughed again as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think you can take me rich boy?" He asked venomously as he started to push back against Tristan's shoulders.

"Oh I know I can." He winked sarcastically; his lips forming in a threatening smirk, as his voice grew dangerously low that it even sent chills down Rory's spine. "But if you really want to start something." Tristan pulled back and whistled and Rory watched wide eyed as Henry jumped out of the car, his arms crossed in front of him as he smirked.

Tristan didn't even turn around as he spoke. "Henry." he began as she shoved his hands into his pocket. "Am I the only one, or do you find it rude for a guy to grab onto a girl when she doesn't want him touching her."

Henry smirked and shrugged. "Unforgivably Rude." His voice was playful and cool, but also dangerously low like Tristan's. A chill went up her spine hearing the threat in his calm demeanor but it didn't turn her on like Tristan's voice did.

Rory watched as Tristan and Henry both smirked, both of them inching closer as Dean began to inch back knowing that he was outnumbered.

She observed Dean. His confident expression fell and she was even afraid for him.

Tristan wasn't called the King of Chilton for nothing. It wasn't just because he could get any girl to fall willingly at his feet but also because everyone knew that he could take care of himself. He had a way of making things happen and everyone knew not to mess with him.

She didn't know what to do but she did know that Tristan and Henry both looked ready to kill.

Rory quickly intervened, pushing herself in front of Tristan and put her small hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. He eyed her confusingly. "What the fuck Rory. Let me take care of this asshole." He gritted out, trying to get Rory to move but she stood her ground.

Rory sighed. "Tristan." she drawled out his name. "You are in enough hot water with my mother as it is. Do you really want to give her more reasons not to trust you? You know Dean will go straight to her."

"Not if they can't find the body he won't." Henry seriously said, a dangerous smirk on his face as he kept inching towards Dean.

Tristan closed his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists, knowing that Rory was right.

He wanted to be with her and messing up her ex-boyfriend was not going to be the reason why he lost her.

She may have been protecting Dean but in an indirect way she was protecting him. Her gesture touched him. No girl had ever looked out for him before.

"Henry." He called out just as Henry grabbed Dean's jacket. "Let's go." Tristan put his arm around Rory's shoulder and started leading her back towards his car.

Henry protested. "Ah come on man." He whined, acting like he was five. "I was just about to have some fun."

"Now!" Tristan yelled without turning around, a warning twinge in his voice.

Henry sighed heavily giving up. He looked at Dean and then let go. He started heading towards the car but turned back at Dean and flinched at him like he was going to attack and laughed when Dean took a faltering step back. "Punk."

Henry jogged back to the car and jumped over to the back seat, sitting next to Lane because now Rory sat in the front, sitting next to Tristan. Tristan stepped on the gas pedal and speeded out of Stars Hollow but not before she quickly took one more glance back and watched Dean walk away. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried about what Dean would do next.

----

"Did you see the look on that guy's face." Henry laughed slapping his hands together as Tristan pulled onto the highway. "I thought that guy was going to shit his pants."

Tristan laughed beside himself but Rory gave him a stern look. "It's not funny."

She huffed, her hair flying as the wind whist through it.

"It's a little funny." Rory glared back at Lane who sat cuddling against Henry's side. Rory couldn't help but smile inwardly seeing Lane this way. "I mean Rory you know that I love Dean but the look on his face." She saw Henry glance at Lane questionably.

She didn't like Henry. She still thought he was too much of a player but wasn't she a hypocrite for thinking that when she was with someone like Tristan.

She glanced at Tristan and he just smiled back, his eyes sparkling, his dimples winking at her, those dimples that made her swoon. He took her hand in his, caressing her knuckles with his thumb and the proceeded to kiss them. "Come on Mary. I was just teasing. I wouldn't have actually hurt him." She raised her eyebrows at him questionably. "Okay well, not unless he truly deserved it and he was definitely straddling that line."

"First of all I don't need protecting from Dean. He was just worried about me." She said pulling her hand away. Tristan visibly stiffened hearing her defend him. "Not only that but haven't you done the same thing once or twice as well. He scoffed. "That was completely different and you know it and beside… "And second," she continued interrupting him, "I am really afraid that Dean is going to tell my mom."

Henry scoffed. "Just give me five minutes alone with him and I guarantee he won't be telling anyone anything anytime soon."

Lane smacked Henry's arm. "I happen to like Dean. He is one of my friends."

Henry chuckled and kissed Lane on the cheek making her blush and smile. "Yes but I'm sexier."

Tristan laughed as he hit the steering wheel. "Ha! If your ego gets any bigger we are going to have to push you through the door to get you through."

Henry kicked Tristan's seat and he chuckled louder.

"This coming from the guy that spent twenty minutes getting ready, primping and doing his hair, making sure he looked perfect for…" He snapped his fingers. "What did your call her again." He eyes lit up. "Oh that's right." He laughed. "His little Mary."

Rory playfully smacked him on the arm. "You said what?" She asked trying to stifle her laughter as Tristan glanced at her horrified like she had just found out some sort of top secret. Tristan quickly glanced back at Henry with playful warning and hit his leg making Henry laugh. "I am going to get you later. Don't think I won't." He warned glancing back and forth from the road to his friend.

He did his hair?

Rory just couldn't picture it. She honestly thought he didn't even own a brush. His hair was always going in a million directions telling her that he just swiped his hand through it a couple of times to style it. The fact that he took out time to do his hair made her feel giddy.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Lane laughed putting her head against Henry's shoulder as she patted his knee.

Rory glanced at Tristan as he shook his hand, interlacing their fingers, not believing that his best friend just sold him out.

That was the question wasn't it?

What was she going to do?

------

"This is where we're going?"

Rory's breath hitched her in throat as she read a lit red neon sign _Bumpers _above the heads of kids she recognized from Chilton.

Louise and Madeline had told her about this place.

It was sort of the Chilton hang out. It was a bar but also had pool tables and a separate dancing section for people to have a good time at.

Tristan parked the car and Rory took in her surroundings. Outside there were a combination of guys and girls that stood around in pacts, laughing and drinking as they exchanged conversation. Some kids were smoking and some were just standing around hoping to get noticed.

Tristan looked at Rory's nervous yet curious expression. He put his arm around her and started to lead her inside. He turned to her. "Don't worry." He chuckled. "This place won't bite."

Rory nodded. "I'm not so sure about that." She said nervously laughing and glanced at Lane who seemed to be having the exact opposite reaction from her. Lane's eyes lit up and her smile was a mile wide. "Oh this is so cool." Lane happily exclaimed and Rory smiled. She knew that Lane wasn't able to go to places like these. However, she was but just chose not too, wanting only to avoid it entirely.

"Baby." Henry seductively answered. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The pair walked inside and instantly she was met with loud music and chitchat, everyone doing their own thing. Initially when you walked in, there were tables on either side of her that people sat at. Some were playing cards, some were drinking and fooling around and some were just sitting alone as the observed the place.

Straight ahead she noted that there was a bar that people over 21 sat at and a women that couldn't be more than 5 feet handing out drinks. "That's Polly." Tristan whispered in her ear, as he came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips. "The owner." Rory watched a fight break out and immediately the small woman grabbed a dishtowel and stared swiping it at them yelling at them to take it outside. Rory giggled. Tristan smiled as well. "She's small but spunky." He laughed as the two men passed, their heads hung low.

They walked in deeper and to her left she spotted the pool tables that kids were playing at and then saw a long wooden counter that seemed to separate the pool tables and the dancing area.

Her eyes widened.

If you considered grinding dancing.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Henry said, getting Tristan's attention; his arm hung loosely around Lane's shoulders. "You want anything?"

Tristan nodded. "Beer?" He stated more then asked and Henry turned to Rory. "Should I make that two?"

Tristan smacked Henry on the chest. "You want to ask her that again?" He asked with cold eyes, his eyes darkening.

Henry scoffed. "Gees man, it was just a question." He answered. "Pop a Midol." He exclaimed in a Valley Girl voice. Lane gave Rory a quick smile before being pulled away.

"And don't give any to Lane either." Tristan called out exasperated, laughing when Henry just waved his hand as he walked away.

She looked at Tristan curiously. "I guess I'll be the one driving home cause there is no way you or Henry are going to drive if your going to drink.

She looked at her amusingly. "Worried about me Mary?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." she simply stated. "It's just that my mom likes it when I come home alive." She crossed her arms in front of her. "Frankly so do I."

He laughed. That bad boy laugh that made her breath hitch in her throat. He licked his lips. "Right."

Rory watched as Tristan nodded to some people in recognition as they passed. He high-five a couple of guys she recognized from the basketball team and then it dawned on her. "Wait." She said pulling his arm and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked bringing her closer into his embrace.

She circled her fingers against his chest, sending chills up his spine. "How can Henry buy beer? He's not even 21 yet."

Tristan laughed as he squeezed her tighter against him. "My dad is friends with Polly. He was actually one of the guys that helped fund this place in the beginning, back when it was just starting out."

She looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

He laughed. "Have you forgotten what my last name is." Rory smiled sheepishly. "We DuGreys have our hands in everything."

"Apparently." she agreed.

Tristan pulled Rory towards the bar just as Polly came out from the back with a bucket of ice in her hands.

"Tristan." She greeted with a smile as she sat the ice down on the floor. "How are you?"

Tristan smiled warmly as he took a seat at the bar, his arm wrapped around Rory's waist as she stood by him. "I'm good Polly. My father says hello." He said politely.

"Ah, how is he doing? Are your parents back from…where are they this week?"

Tristan shrugged. "Paris." he answered furrowing his eyebrows. "I think." Shaking his head.

Polly laughed. "Well make sure to tell them hi back." Tristan nodded in agreement as Polly turned her attention to Rory. "Well you're not Summer." Polly said simply, her eyes narrowing in confusion, as she put her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side.

Tristan felt Rory stiffen hearing Summer's name and he just brought his hand to the small of her back, slipping his hand underneath her tank top and began drawing circles, making her shiver. "Polly this is my girlfriend…Rory."

"Rory huh?" Polly said as she filled a glass with beer and gave it to the customer next to them. "What is with you and girls with exotic names?"

Tristan laughed.

"Not that you don't have a nice name honey." She said looking at Rory. "It's just Henry came up here with that girl Lane on his arm." Polly patted Tristan's hand. "Summer, Lane, Rory…" Don't you guys ever date girls with normal names. Like Ashley, or Jessica, or Lexi… something like that."

"What!" Tristan laughed non-believably. "Oh, like Polly is a normal name."

She smacked him with her dishtowel and he scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Watch it kid."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. My mom named me in the heat of the moment so if my name seems unusual it's because it is."

"Heat of the moment?" Polly asked, wiping a glass.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, it was when she was giving birth to me." Tristan shuttered, putting his hand under his chin and just shook his head. "Unbelievable. Now when we are having sex and I moan your name I'm going to picture your mom giving labor."

Polly smacked him again.

"Hey." He protested laughing. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't forget I know your father." Polly answered sternly, pointing her finger at him. "And watch you language."

Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway." Polly continued. "What ever happened to Summer?"

Tristan gritted his teeth. "Ancient history." He answered in a non-caring manner.

"Really now?" She asked with curious eyes. "I was wondering why Summer came in earlier without you. She had this tall brunette guy with her and they were acting pretty friendly."

He sighed. Could his luck get even worse? It was a miracle that Rory even forgave him at all and so quickly at that. He knew how fresh this whole thing with Summer was.

Tristan groaned, obviously not caring about the guy. "Summer's here?"

Polly nodded and pointed towards a hallway where the bathrooms were. Tristan and Rory's eyes followed her gaze and saw Summer pushed up against the wall, her eyes closed as the guy pressed up against her. "They have been going at for hours. I would kick them out but the guy keeps buying drinks ever hour."

Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"Good for business." She said tilting her head to the side. "You know." Polly said shrugging before walking to the back.

Tristan and Rory both laughed at her comment just when Henry approached them with a serious expression. "Summer's here." He handed the cold beer he had in his hand to Tristan and he took a long swig, relishing the cold beverage.

"Yeah." he groaned, setting his drink down on the counter. "I know." Tristan gritted out.

Just then as if on cue, Summer approached in her black tube top and short skirt with her mini Summers by her side. She glared at Rory. "I see you two kissed and made up."

Tristan hooked his arm over Rory's waist and pulled her too him. "We trust each other."  
He simply declared. "But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that. You're never with a guy long enough for it to be considered a relationship."

She smiled. "You never complained."

Tristan felt Rory stiffen and that angered him. "You know what Summer…"

"Wait." Lane interrupted; stepping forward as Tristan, Henry, and Rory all looked on with interest. Her eyes widened in realization. "Is this the same Summer as…"

"Yup." Rory interrupted nodding her head.

After Tristan had dropped her off the day she had caught him with Summer, Rory went right to her phone and told Lane everything. Lane had already known about Summer from the stories that she told everyone in Stars Hollow and this was just one more to add to the list.

Lane smiled with understanding and got right into Summer's face and everyone looked on with shock as she slapped Summer across the cheek, her hair flipping to the side at impact. "You ever make my friend cry again and you will regret the day you met me." Without a word Lane grabbed Henry's hand and just followed her, snickering as she led him onto the dance floor.

Summer looked at Tristan exasperated, who was laughing in shock. "Aren't you going to do anything about that?"

Tristan just kept laughing as he shook his head ignoring Summer and took Rory's hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

Rory couldn't believe what just happened.

She smiled. "She was going to have to thank Lane later."

The Latin song "_Dance like this_" came on by _Wyclef Jean. _She recognized it immediately. The song was hot, but seductive, and everyone cheered when the song hit the room.

Rory was pulled into the crowd and she watched as bodies grinded together, sweat dripping and people moaning as they swayed with the music.

Tristan stopped them and he pulled her close to him. "I…" she stuttered. "I don't think I can dance like that."

Tristan chuckled. "You know you are the complete opposite from your friend." He said observing Henry taking control of their dancing and Lane completely giving in. "Your friend seems so willing and you…" he looked back at her. "Well you are still my shy Mary aren't you?"

Tristan saw her eyes flare up and he knew he had her.

He knew Rory needed some loosening up. He figured that she had never been to place like this before.

She wasn't the type.

He also knew that it was going to take some persuading to get her to dance so he did the one thing he knew would get to her.

He questioned her willingness.

He questioned her ability to let loose.

And it worked.

Rory leaned up against him and put her hands around his neck without a word. Tristan smirked satisfactorily and took a step forward pulling her hips into his center. Rory groaned feeling his erected penis against her. He licked his lips and she slid her hands down his chest, grabbing onto his arms to keep herself steady.

He looked into her eyes and smiled as he cautiously cupped her hands into his, spreading their arms out, feeling out what she was willing to do and what felt comfortable.

_I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She makes her man wanna speak spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, y su casa  
_

Tristan then put his hands on her hips and rocked with her, making sure to keep his piercing gaze on hers. Rory could feel the heat that was being given off from the bodies around her and it seemed to fuel her desire.

_The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into his eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga _

Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slitest idea until I saw you dancin'  
and when you walk up on the dance floor  
Noobody could not ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it 

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

Tristan lowered his hand and cupped her right knee bringing it up just above his waist. With the new position he was able to bend his knees and he lowered them down a bit, grinding his middle into hers, making her gasp in pleasure. She fell back in his arms and he kept her up with his strength as they swayed.

_Hey boy, now that I see all your rhythm  
I'm in a state of shock now  
The way I can see your body movin'  
And I don't want you to stop now  
I like the way you approach me so sexually  
You got me in a base, boy  
I can't ignore the way you're dancin'  
You got me in a trance and I can't explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

As the beat grew stronger, he could see her confidence rising. Tristan cupped her neck and swung her, her head falling back as she swayed, her center pressing into his to keep balance. He pulled her up and then dipped his body down, kissing in between her breasts. She smiled and released a breath, biting her lower lip in pleasure as her hands fell into his hair. His hands fell to her ass and he rubbed as they bounced up and down, their bodies moving with the music.

This whole thing reminded her of the movie _Dirty Dancing_. She felt like Baby and Tristan was her Johnny. She had never admitted this to her mother before but she always wondered what it would be like to have a life like Baby's. Her life being flipped upside down, being sucked into a world that was so foreign and so unknown to her yet is so exhilarating at the same time.

Rory's heart was pounding. She had never danced like this before. She felt her throat closing up. There was a glint in Tristan's eyes as a permanent smile formed.

Not a smirk…

A _smile_

_Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Havana  
Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that  
Hey, you Papi, don't you stop it  
I wanna see you move your body  
Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that_

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

When she had first met Tristan she simply couldn't stand him and now she was in a pool hall with him, both of them grinding against each other like he had been with Summer the day they had first gotten together.

At Louise's party everyone seemed so lost in each other. Everyone dancing and moving as one, not knowing where one person started and where the other ended. She remembered what Paris said. _"It's like they are having sex."_

She understood physically what it looked like it but never did she imagine she would experience it emotionally.

The hot air filled her lungs and she felt a burst of adrenaline go through her. She had never taken what she wanted before.

That was going to change.

At least for tonight.

Rory straightened up and pushed Tristan back.

Tristan looked at her skeptically but she just bit her lip and smiled seductively as she pulled him through the crowd.

Tristan swallowed a hard lump in his throat; his heart thumping as Rory took him outside and around back. The cool air hit her face and Tristan growled as he grabbed Rory by the hips and shoved her up against the brick wall forcefully making her grunt.

He brought his hands to her face and crashed his lips onto hers, plundering his tongue inside, their tongues swirling, as he tasted her.

It was something so primal…

Something so needing…

Both of them grasping and pulling at each other, wanting to feel everything that there was to feel.

His hand snaked into her hair and aggressively pulled her head back making her whimper as his lips greedily attacked her neck…sucking and licking making her body squirm.

They both needed to be inside of each other.

His hands went to her waist, digging his fingers into the side of her untouched flesh as he pulled her hard against him, pulling her as close as he could get her. His right hand gripped her ass aggressively and pushed her increasingly wet center hard against his hard raging cock showing her exactly what she did for him. "Tristan." She moaned. 'You feel so good."

He thrusted again. "You too baby." He kissed her. His breathing came out in gasps as the talked. "You too." He grinded and pushed, making sure that she felt the bulge that was screaming to get out, screaming to be touched, screaming to explode.

That caused her center to release a fresh round of juices, her pussy throbbing to be touched. "Tristan god…now!"

Tristan nodded fast and went to work, his fingers shaking.

What was wrong with him?

He has had sex with so many girls before and already slept with Rory…_several times before_…but every time he was with her he felt like the first time. He couldn't breath, his whole body shook and he knew that if he wasn't inside of her soon he was going to explode.

He undid his jeans and brought them down to his knees along with his boxers. At the same time Rory undid her jeans and pushed them down as well.

She thanked god she took a birth control pill before she left because she didn't think she'd be able to stop.

Tristan's fingers dug into her waist and pulled her opening to his hard cock that was oozing with pre-cum. He grabbed his cock and guided it to her opening. He hissed feeling the initial wetness upon entering and then just lunged his body forward his hands on either side of her head as his cock hit the hilt, her head tilting to side and his eyes closed as they moaned together.

This is what she needed all day.

She needed him to be inside of him.

She craved it.

Rory brought her hands to his butt cheeks, her fingers leaving marks as he moved his hips in a forward motion as he entered her and then felt him pull away as he exited her before re-entering even harder then the last time.

They could hear the pulsing music from inside. It seemed to sync in with his movements.

In

Out

The song grew…She braced her hand against the wall behind herself as she bounced. He brought his knee to her middle keeping her steady.

Harder

Faster

Just as the song hit the highest peak they both saw white coming together, their names coming out as whispers as their souls intertwined together at their highest point of desire.

They weren't saying it but they were both feeling it.

Each of them had never felt like this before. Dean had been Rory's first boyfriend but never could find it in herself to love him. She had been with him for months but he never made her feel the way Tristan did. It was ironic in a way. She had only been with Tristan for a few weeks but she already felt like she could be in…

No 

She wasn't going to say it.

There was no way she was _In Love_

Tristan could say with complete confidence that he had been with almost ever girl in Chilton. And now Rory was added to the list.

But she had her own list, a list where no girl could ever compete to be on. There were his conquests and then there was her…Mary…his Mary. Could he be In…?

No 

It wasn't possible that he was _In love_

However, as they gazed into each other's eyes, their bodies calming down from those explosive orgasms they knew…

They couldn't be without each other.

"Don't ever leave me okay?" Tristan was vulnerable, his voice was stern but shaky and his eyes, those blue, piercing pleading eyes that just touched her down into her soul. "Your mine Rory." He whispered before kissing her. He pulled back, his lips hovering over hers, barely touching. "I won't let you leave me." She swallowed hard, his voice slightly "Your mine." He repeated as he kissed her again.

"I'm yours." She agreed pulling away, leaning her forehead against his, his cock still inside of her as they rocked. _"I'm yours."_

_-------_

Rory and Lane interlaced their arms together lagging behind Tristan and Henry who laughed, playfully hitting each other as they all four of them made their way back to the car.

Your mine 

Those words kept repeating in her mind.

When he had told her that it startled her a bit. Not because of what he said but of how he said it.

With Intensity…

With such feeling…

It made her mind whorl.

They were really doing this and they were getting in deep.

"Rory?" Lane said her name, waving a hand in front of her. "You in there?"

"Hmm." She looked at Lane and then smiled. "Yeah." She laughed suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that." She said. "Is everything okay?"

Rory glanced at Tristan as he unlocked his car. She got another twitch in her stomach seeing him running his hand through his dirty blond hair in his review mirror. "Great." She assured.

"Okay." Lane smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"Lane?" Rory said.

"Yeah." Lane asked looking at her again.

"Thanks for what you did in there. I'll admit it shocked me because you're not the type of person that would…"

"Hey." She interrupted. "No one gets away from making my friend cry. I know you would have done the same for me."

Rory nodded. "Definitely."

The hugged each other and jogged the rest of the way when Tristan called out their names with impatience.

They drove away, zooming down the roads, the wind flying through her hair. She kept her gaze on the night sky.

She was different.

She felt herself changing but instead of scaring her it was exhilarating her.

Tristan was opening her up to so many new things. Without him, she would never have given anything that had to do with Chilton a chance.

Her heart ached when she was with him and her heart called for him when she was away from him.

She smiled glancing at him and realized she was happy.

And it was because of Tristan.

She snuggled against the heat of the car seat. She just couldn't wait to see what being with Tristan had in stored for her next.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
